Fates Aligned
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: As Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan try to move on from what happened on Mortis, Obi-Wan has been given a new apprentice. Shy, nervous yet smart, she starts to become a part of their lives. But new events make them question about her, her true purpose in the Order and she starts to get drawn to Anakin and his bad side. And her powers are growing, both light and dark. Just who is she?
1. A New Ally

**Hey guys! Well, new story, new purpose. Why? Well, something recent happened that shook me up pretty badly. I won't say what, just that it made me feel pretty dirty. But now, a friend of mine is helping me cope through it. And I need distance, change, in the form of this new story on my favorite obsession of all time: STAR WARS!**

 **So, this story will be a trilogy, as is planned. This does take place after Mortis, smackdabe in Season 3. And history is about to change forever. Dun dun dun! XD**

 **So, I do NOT own the show at all except the plot and my OC(s). So, I hope you like it!**

* * *

As they finally landed back on Coruscant, Anakin just wanted to wipe his mind clean, leaving it a blank slate. But for some reason, he couldn't.

The events on that dreaded planet, Mortis, still left a chilling feeling in the back of his mind. ' _A planet that could change on its own through the Force, the light and dark side, the Father, the Daughter, the Son … ugh, even the thought of_ him _still makes me want to wipe my mind clean._ '

That one mission to find the strange source of the call through the Force sent him, his padawan Ahsoka Tano and his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi on a hellish ride for two days straight, when it reality, it only took them an hour to wake up from being knocked out suddenly and being called to return back.

Was it all just a dream?

' _No, it wasn't. It was real. All of it._ '

Then, he remembered seeing the sight of Ahsoka. Her orange skin cracked, black-veined and pale. Her eyes, yellow as a Sith's eyes then lifeless when she crumbled to dust and died before his own eyes … She turned. She turned to the Dark Side. His own padawan. All because of the Son. Anakin felt hate directed towards that monster … as well as himself.

He could have done something. He could have saved her. But he didn't. He failed. Luckily, he was able to bring her back. Even if he had help from the Father and the Daughter, he saved Ahsoka's life. But what if it happened again? What if he couldn't stop what was yet to come? They were fighting in a war, after all. Who knows what else could be thrown at them?

Anakin couldn't help but feel like something would happen soon. Something _bad_.

"Master?" He was knocked out of his thoughts at hearing the familiar voice of his padawan. They were both in the large hanger bay of the Temple, just leaving their cruiser. "Are you okay?"

"Uh … yes." He didn't sure sound like it. Ahsoka raised a white eye marking.

"You sure don't sound sure."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Anakin walked away to follow Obi-Wan who was way ahead of them while they were talking. Ahsoka knew that something strange happened to them while they were out there in deep space, knocked out, dreaming of being on Mortis …

But was it all just a dream? Her memory was still foggy as to what went down, and why she felt so strong with her connection to the light side of the Force. There was something she was missing. And what's worse …

Anakin was hiding something.

And she wanted to find out what it is.

OOO

As soon as they landed safely in the hanger, Obi-Wan immediately made his way to the Council chambers. On their way to Coruscant from their surprising mission to Mortis – a mission he wish he could forget – he received a transmission from the Council. He could tell they all sensed something different in the Force, and that he was feeling off from their return. Which is why they requested to see Obi-Wan; and _only_ Obi-Wan, after they arrived at the Temple. He was also ordered not to inform Master Skywalker and his padawan about it.

That troubled him.

Why was he the only one the Council wanted to see?

He quickly made his way down the hallways until he reached the doubled sealed doors. He could feel other Force signatures poking into his, detecting him. The doors then opened on their own, signaling him that it was time to enter. He walked in calmly and stopped before the Jedi Council. He bowed before them. A voice spoke out, gaining his attention.

"Master Kenobi, back you are. The mission, successful, was it?" Master Yoda spoke.

"Yes, Master Yoda. We discovered the signal. But just as we did … something happened. Something none of us expected." Obi-Wan hesitated in answering, unsure of how to tell them. How was he going to explain that he and his friends were trapped on a planet controlled by both the light and dark side of the Force, ruled by three powerful entities that kept putting them to the most dangerous tests they ever faced?

"What do you mean?" Mace Windu asked, perplexed by this. Obi-Wan knew that the council had to understand completely what went down on that Force saken planet.

So, he took a deep breath and began to explain. From the blinding light when they found the signal to the ever changing planet called Mortis. The Father, the Daughter, the Son. The Force flowing through it. However, he excluded the parts where both Ahsoka and Anakin turned to the dark side. That part … that was best kept hidden away until it was most needed to address. And right now was _not_ it. After explaining as much as he could, the Council voiced their thoughts on the matter, some not so bad and some that were very bad. Ones like Master Windu for instance.

"Force entities, more powerful than Jedi? That sounds ludicrous!" Windu sounded disbelieved.

"Perhaps, but that would explain the strong tug of the Force when we first felt it. It was nothing we have ever felt in such a long time. Back to the old times of the Jedi Order," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke. Everyone agreed on that, though Windu was reluctant.

"Regardless, that must have been quite the experience for you, Master Kenobi," Master Adi Galia said.

"Indeed, it was."

"And what about Master Skywalker and padawan Tano? Are they alright?" Master Shaak-Ti asked him.

"Yes, they're both fine. But, there were certain parts of the mission that they both don't remember. Moments that should remain lost …" He trailed off explaining, earning him curious and suspicious looks from everyone. "But, nothing else happened. The mission is complete. There's no more to say on the matter." He sounded clear and direct on it, and no one argued with him. Though, Windu gave him a skeptical look, suspicion clouding his eyes.

"Indeed. It is time to move on with the present," Master Plo-Koon spoke, making Obi-Wan give him a grateful smile. Besides Master Yoda and a few others, Obi-Wan could always count on the Kel Dor for support and having his back in tight spots, not just as a fellow Council member or a Jedi Master, but as a friend.

Just as Obi-Wan thought it was time to leave and head to his quarters, Yoda spoke again. "Master Kenobi, more news to share with you, we do."

"Is everything alright, Master?"

"Alright? More than alright, it is. For you, that is."

"Why is that?" Obi-Wan grew curious. What else could there be? Yoda smiled, assuring him that nothing bad would come out of it. In fact, it was something good. Very good indeed.

Then, the doors opened again and soft footsteps followed, trailing closely behind until they stopped a few feet from where Obi-Wan was standing. Yoda raised his eyes and smiled widely. Obi-Wan followed to where his big brown eyes were looking at, turning around to face the source. But when he did, he was taken back at the brown cloaked figure. The hood was covering their face but the figure reached the height of his shoulders.

When the hood was pulled down, he was taken back again by who it was. ' _Well, I wasn't expecting_ this _._ '

OOO

"Hey Master! Wait up! I swear, it's like your feet are on autopilot or something!" Ahsoka cried out, exasperated by how fast Anakin was walking. She finally did catch up with him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back and giving her a chance to breathe.

"What?" Anakin snapped.

"Wow, snappy much?" She teased him, making him glare. He tugged his arm from her and started walking away again. But she wasn't letting him leave, not when he had some explaining to do. She sprinted to him and grabbed his arm again.

"Ahsoka, what is it?" He sounded annoyed.

"What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been acting weird ever since we left back after finding the source of the signal. Well, weirder than usual." Ahsoka joked lightly. Anakin rolled his eyes but he didn't answer her, just by turning his back to her. He wasn't ready to tell her what he thinks – what _did_ happen after finding that signal. On Mortis. About her turning bad. She noticed him getting rigid. "Master?"

He softly pulled away and he was surprised her grip loosened. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But why not? Why won't you tell me?" Ahsoka pressed on.

"Ahsoka, I am not going to explain myself to you."

"But master –!"

"Ahsoka, that's final!" Before she could retort and get her say in this, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped in the shape of an O. Anakin got confused as to her facial expression when she pointed behind him. He followed her direction and turned around, only to see his old master in the hallway with someone else. The strangest thing was that the other figure was bowing to him and he returned the noble gesture. It was the same way he himself bowed to his old master when he was first became his padawan …

Anakin's eyes widened. ' _He did_ not _!_ '

"Come on." Anakin walked to them, Ahsoka following in stride. When they reached the pair, Obi-Wan noticed them coming.

"Ah, Anakin, Ahsoka! I'm glad to see you both here. I was afraid Anakin got you both lost again like he did last time," Obi-Wan mused, making Ahsoka choke on a snicker while Anakin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Haha, very funny." He sarcastically said. "Now, is there something you want to tell us?" He crossed his arms, his head nodding at the figure that just now hid behind Obi-Wan. Ahsoka could sense nervousness coming from this fresh, new presence.

"Ah yes! Anakin, Ahsoka, allow me to introduce Georgethe, my new padawan." The Jedi Master moved aside to reveal the child before them. Well, for starters, it was a girl. She looked 14, the same age Ahsoka was when she became Anakin's padawan. She wore a brown tunic that had a V-neckline that fit her well over a long sleeved tan shirt, white leggings that covered and melded with her thighs and legs and dark brown boots that were slick. She wore a white cloth belt around her waist. Her dark brown hair was in a low ponytail that reached her mid-back and her padawan braid trailed in front of her right ear where it should be. She had fair skin, pink cheeks, pulp pink lips, a mole on her left cheek and big brown eyes.

To Ahsoka, she looked great. But to Anakin, she looked nervous. He felt it and even saw it, right on her bright pink cheeks. She raised her hand as if saying hi when Obi-Wan raised his brow at her. She noticed her mistake and pulled her hand right back down.

"Master Skywalker. Padawan Tano. It is an honor meeting you both." She bowed to them, now being calm. They bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you, too. But you can call me Ahsoka." She walked over and draped her arm around Georgethe, surprised by the kind gesture. "And that's my trusted master, Skyguy."

"Very funny, Snips." He turned to face Obi-Wan. "Now, care to explain?"

"It was quite surprising, actually. I mean, I did request a new padawan as of late but I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

Anakin looked at her when he asked, "So, who assigned her to you?"

"Master Yoda. According to him, she's one of the few new ones. And she's a quick learner. She's at the top of her class. Though, he said she was quite shy and she gets nervous around new people." Obi-Wan spoke in a hushed tone.

"Makes sense." Anakin spoke back.

She froze when his eyes were on her. She shifted from one foot to the other slowly, hands clasped together over her stomach, and she bit her lip. Anakin grinned a bit at seeing the effect he had on her when Obi-Wan's voice cut through. "Well, we best be off now. I have to show her to my quarters and get her settled in. Meanwhile, you might want to get some rest. You look worse than you usually do."

Georgethe gasped but Ahsoka covered her mouth, laughing. Anakin glared at him.

"Hey, that only means I work harder! And I get tougher missions unlike you, Mr. Negotiator." Anakin mocked him. Obi-Wan wasn't phased by it. "I swear, Anakin, you were just as reckless back then as you are now. I'm surprised you've managed to stay alive this long."

Georgethe looked between the two Masters, Ahsoka watching with amusement.

"Well, at least I get the job done much faster. It's better to take the enemy down first and ask questions later."

"Really? You think it's that simple?"

"Of course I do." Anakin gave him a smug, confident smirk. "Of course … you've still got much to learn, my old padawan." Obi-Wan smirked when he saw Anakin look offended. "Hey!" Someone was giggling and Anakin spotted out who. Ahsoka grinned as Georgethe tried to hide her smile from him.

"Alright, enough chit chat. Come, my padawan. We must get you settled in to your new room first. Then, we can start with your training."

"Yes, Master." She stopped giggling but she still had that smile on. Anakin growled at Obi-Wan's back as they both walked away. Georgethe looked over her shoulder to see Ahsoka giving her a thumbs-up when she caught Anakin's heated eyes on her new master. She shyly smiled at Anakin and he noticed. She turned away before he saw her blushing again and they both turned a corner.

"You like her," Ahsoka sang out, making Anakin blush red.

"Don't be ridiculous. We just met her."

"Then why are you blushing?" Ahsoka pointed out. His face felt warm but he brushed it off, turning around to go the other way. "Oh Master, don't be so bashful!" Ahsoka taunted him. Anakin snarled at the snippy Torgruta.

"Oh, shut up!" Ahsoka laughed out loud. But even though she was teasing him, Anakin realized something. That at least one good thing came out of this adventurous, dramatic and dreary day. That they had a new ally on their side.

And hopefully; soon to be, a new friend.

* * *

 **So, was this good? Bad? I tried my best to make it short. I may edit this later for errors and all that.**

 **Also, my OC is fictional me, but a Jedi version and NOT the Cyber Chase version. No way, Jose!**

 **So, I'm hoping this all works out. As for my other stories, I need a break from them so I will. At least, until I find it within me to do them, especially my Marvel and Yu-Gi-Oh ones. Too much ... just too much.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it. So please, fave, follow, review and all that jazz and until next time ...**

 **Bye guys!**


	2. Training

**Hey guys.**

 **So, this story could be more than me just venting out my problems over what happened. But, nevertheless, I appreciate all the support from you guys. The faves, follows, reviews, views, etc. I love it all. So, thank you.**

 **Also, I had to do some research for this part on lightsabers, lightsaber combat and such. Luckily, I had a friend that helped answer that question to me a while ago. Epic Timelady, thanks!**

 **Now, I do not own the show at all, only the plot and my OC(s). I hope you like it!**

* * *

The moment they arrived at their quarters, Obi-Wan felt himself falling over when two sturdy arms wrapped around his waist and helped him sit down on the couch in the small living room. "Are you alright, Master?" Georgethe asked, worry etched in her voice.

"I – I think so. I guess I'm just feeling a bit tired, that's all." He held his forehead as his vision was cloudy one moment and was gone the next. Georgethe helped him lie down. "Maybe you just need some rest. You can help train me later. Um well – if – if that's okay with you, M – Master," Georgethe stuttered out.

Before he could tell her he would be alright, another wave of dizziness struck, making his vision blur and his strength going away. Obi-Wan could feel the day's events come rushing at him all at once. Everything that traced back to the world of Mortis made him almost faint.

"Master?" She touched his shoulder to push him back gently so he could lie down when Obi-Wan felt something strange happen. Suddenly, all the dreary, tainted thoughts on Mortis faded away and replaced with thoughts on bringing Ahsoka and Anakin back to the light side of the Force. It left a tingling feeling inside him, one that made him calm … and sleepy.

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered shut as he heard himself say softly, "Well, maybe just a short nap couldn't hurt." He eased back down as he saw everything going black. The last thing he saw was his apprentice's face, smiling down on him when he saw her eyes lighting up. As if they were … _glowing_.

OOO

 _Obi-Wan finds himself in a dark cave, the crystals sticking out and lighting up the dark patches in there besides the fire. Suddenly, he felt a shift in the Force around him and a sleeping Ahsoka until he could feel a faint yet familiar presence behind him._

" _Obi-Wan? Have you done as I asked? Have you trained the boy?"_

 _Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, pointing it the Force ghost of his former master. "Master Qui-Gon … how are you here?"_

" _I am here because_ you _are here."_

" _I – I don't understand. What is this place?"_

" _Unlike any other. A conduit through which the entire Force of the universe flows."_

" _Are we in danger?"_

" _This planet is both an amplifier and a magnet. Three are here who seek Skywalker. They, like me, believe him to be the Chosen One." Once those words slipped his mouth, Obi-Wan lowered his saber and deactivated it._

" _You were right. The Force within him is stronger than any known Jedi. I've trained him as well as I could but … he's still willful and balance eludes him."_

" _If he is the Chosen One, he will discover it here."_

" _And if not?" He already knew the answer._

" _Then you must realize with his power, this is a very dangerous place for him to be." When he saw Qui-Gon's serious face directed at him, Obi-Wan felt both troubled but deep down, he was glad to see his old master and friend again, even if he was a ghost or a creation of this strange world. But the moment he pondered over all the chat he just had, he felt his master's presence disappear. He looked up to see his master nowhere in sight. Then, all was silent._

Obi-Wan could feel himself waking up. He slowly got up and stretched, his limbs popping and relieving him from his position on the couch. He replayed the dream he just had. His encounter with the ghost of his deceased master made him recoil with guilt. ' _If only that blaster shield wasn't in my way … I could have done something … I could have saved him._ ' He shook his head. ' _The past is the past. There's no point in fussing over it now. Now, the present only matters._ '

Suddenly, he heard a loud sound coming from Anakin's old room. He snapped out of his thoughts and sprung up, only to sway a bit on the way, when he opened the door only to see his newest apprentice on her back, lying on the floor with a box of her clothes scattered over the floor. She looked up to see his concerned face, though he was trying his best not to laugh at her silly position. His amused smile was still on his face as he helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh – uh y – y – yes sir! I mean, yes Obi-Wan! I mean, yes M – Master! Um – I – I – oh jeez!" Georgethe stuttered again, until she felt her stupidity taking over ending with her face-palming herself for sounding like a fool. However, she heard a chuckle. She pulled her hand down to see him chuckling before clearing his throat to stop.

"It's fine! There's no need for you to fuss over it. Everyone makes mistakes now and then." Georgethe nodded when she looked around her new room. She still couldn't believe that this was the same room that Anakin Skywalker – _the_ Anakin Skywalker – lived in for his entire padawan experience. She started to feel giddy inside when she remembered meeting him a while ago. His shocked, surprised, mused and smirking face ever changing. That's when she felt herself slowly start to smile.

"I still can't believe that this use to be Master Skywalker's room," she spoke softly.

"Yes. Hard to believe that the most reckless and daring Jedi Knight to ever be in the Order was my old padawan," Obi-Wan said. "He must have been amazing back then," Georgethe mused. "Oh, he was amazing. Amazingly difficult to control. You think he would be good at following orders and not go looking for trouble. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of his," Obi-Wan muttered out that lest sentence. But she caught what he said.

"Yeah, I wonder … " she murmured to herself, then felt herself thinking over Anakin, his deepest thoughts … what he thought of meeting her.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? Uh, n – no Master!" She caught herself before saying anything else on the matter, but she still had that smile on her face. "So, are you feeling better after your nap?"

"Well, actually, I do. It feels like I haven't slept in so long. But I can feel my energy returning. Now, let's clean up this mess, shall we?" They both got her clothes in her small drawer and her box put beside it when Obi-Wan caught something. A metal belt. He picked it up. "I believe you'll be needing this." He handed it over to her when he caught her holding something else. It was a lightsaber. "As well as that."

She looked up to meet his eyes with hers, shining as the sunlight from the window made her whole body glow. Just like a goddess. Just like the Daughter. And for a moment, she suddenly looked like her.

"Are you okay?" Georgethe's voice cut through to him, making her look like herself. He blinked his eyes several times just to be sure.

"I will be. Now, I believe now's the time to officially start your training."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

OOO

The moment they entered the gymnasium, Obi-Wan began her training right away. After giving her instructions on what to do, Georgethe immediately went to work. First, she started on the basic forms, including Form One: Shii-Cho. It was the first form of lightsaber combat that most Jedi learn. After getting all them down in just a few minutes, she started on practicing on Form Three: Soresu. Which was of course, Obi-Wan's own style of fighting. To that, he was intrigued.

"Soresu? You know it?"

"You could call it that. Or, you can call it The Way of the Mynock," She grinned at his direction. Obi-Wan returned the grin and joined her side. "Ah, I see you've done your research." Georgethe grinned more when she looked deep in thought. "Something on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could practice it more, gain some pointers – I mean, get some advice from the master of Soresu."

' _Master of Soresu? Me? Well, that does sound correct._ ' Obi-Wan pulled out his own saber and ignited it, blue glowing beside green. "Well, I don't see why not."

So, both Master and padawan trained together, taking down practice droids to take down or block blasts from. Obi-Wan watched closely as Georgethe moved swiftly through the droids, fluidly, flowing at ease and never breaking a sweat. Her form was good but there were some moments where she looked tense or nervous. Like she was hesitant in attacking. Once all the droids were down, both their sabers turned off and Obi-Wan approached her. "You did very well. Your form is good, but I can see that you hesitate in some parts." She looked down, biting her bottom lip. He touched her shoulder as she looked up at him. "But you were doing well." She smiled, relieved that she did a good job.

"Mind if I join in?" A new voice spoke out. They both looked over to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway, leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest, slyly smirking at the pair. "If you'd like, you could go one on one. With me."

"With you?" Georgethe sounded dubious.

"Why not?" Ahsoka kicked herself off the wall, walking over to her. "Unless of course, you're scared of facing me," Ahsoka taunted, thought lightly, in her face. Obi-Wan was shocked and wanted to reprimand the young Togruta when he saw Georgethe narrow her eyes the light in them igniting … _glow_ even. That caught his attention.

"I am _not_ scared. I don't turn down a challenge. Ever!" The confidence in her voice made Obi-Wan see his pupil in a new light, once nervous from before and then confident now. Ahsoka liked this. "Well then, bring it on!" They both walked out to the mat, then turning to face the other. Once their sabers were ignited, both charged forward.

Both girls were swift, moving in fast motion, and precise. Georgethe observed that Ahsoka was using the other version of Form Five: Shien. Unlike Anakin primarily using Form Four: Ataru, and the first version of Form Five: Djem So. But she was using a reverse grip on her yellow-green lightsaber. Both were moving all over the place, doing high jumps and kicks and more acrobatic stunts that made Obi-Wan's eyes swirl around in trying to catch up. At one point, Georgethe was on her knee after escaping another strike from Ahsoka, trying to catch her breath when she sensed her from above. She looked up to see Ahsoka about to strike her; her saber raised high over her head, so Georgethe rolled out of the way and got on her feet. She raised her saber to clash with Ahsoka's, both pairs of eyes locked on.

"You're good, I'll give you that." Ahsoka smirked.

"Thanks." Georgethe smirked back.

"But not good enough!" Ahsoka shoved Georgethe back, leaving her off guard.

Ahsoka took that moment to her advantage and ran forward, swiped her saber and in the process disarmed Georgethe of her own. It turned off and rolled a few feet away. Georgethe gaped at it then at her opponent. She looked ready to strike. But then, something inside Georgethe clicked. A second sense. Before Ahsoka's saber could point at her chest; signaling the time for her to kneel at the victor, Georgethe back-flipped, disarming Ahsoka of her own saber and making it turn off and roll away too.

Both Jedi were dumbfounded by the action that neither saw the bright, golden white glow in Georgethe's eyes when she swooped kicked Ahsoka off her feet, making her fall on her back. Georgethe called the Force to her, raising her hands to pull both sabers to them. She ignited them and pointed them to Ahsoka's chest. Ahsoka's heated glare met hers, both eyes flashing and chests heaving. Obi-Wan brushed his beard with his hand, his lips pursed in musing. ' _Well, what do you know._ '

Georgethe snapped out of her heated stare fest and turned off both sabers, then extending Ahsoka's saber to her. She took it gratefully and attached it back to her belt as did Georgethe with her own. She reached her hand out. Ahsoka looked at it then at her. Georgethe was smiling at her. Ahsoka had to admit; even though she was a little ticked off that she lost a duel she was sure she would have won, the new kid did good. Ahsoka smiled back, taking that hand, and was pulled up.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Ahsoka said. Georgethe shyly smiled, blushing from the compliment. And from _the_ Ahsoka Tano, no less.

"T – Thank you! That … That means a lot coming from you." Georgethe said. That made Ahsoka grin wider.

"I agree with Ahsoka. You did well, but there's still a lot more to do, my padawan. I do expect you to work hard and try your absolute best." Obi-Wan said.

"I will, Master! I promise!" She exclaimed.

"Heh, if Skyguy could see you now," Ahsoka said. Georgethe sighed as she too pondered over that. ' _If only …_ '

OOO

 _As he walks down the pathway away from the crypt where the Father was grieving over the loss of the Daughter, Anakin was so lost as to what he should do. Should he kill the Son? Should he go back and help his friends find a way out of this wretched place? A huge weight was on his shoulders. That's when he felt a strong and familiar presence coming to him from high above._

" _You have grown strong and powerful, just as I imagined." He looked up to see the Force Ghost of Qui-Gonn Jinn perched on a cliff._

" _Master?"_

" _Do you believe you are the Chosen One?"_

" _How … can I know?"_

" _I can tell you what I believe. I believe you will bring balance to the Force. That you will face your demons and save the universe." Add that to the many perks of being the supposed Chosen One everyone claims him to be._

" _And – And this creature of the dark side, do I leave or do I stay and kill him?" Anakin demanded as he walked towards the ghost of his first master._

" _Neither." Anakin stopped advancing. "Look deeper. You will find another way."_

" _I don't understand."_

" _Not far from here there is a place which is strong in the Dark Side of the Force. You must go there." There was a long pause of silence._

" _And … destroy the Son?"_

" _Remember your training, Anakin. Trust your instincts." Qui-Gon's ghost started fading away._

" _Master? Master?!" Anakin yelled out as he watched him blow away like fog._

 _And just like that, he was gone._

Anakin's eyes shot open and he sprang forward, gasping as he clutched his sheets in his hands. He breathed haggardly as sweat beaded down his forehead, letting out rasped out breaths. He wiped the sweat off with one hand and touched his chest with the other, where his beating heart was.

"A dream." He said. He sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to calm down his nerves. "Just a dream." Or really, it was a memory of seeing Qui-Gonn again on Mortis when he needed to point down the right path dealing with the Son. He frowned, wishing he could see his face again. For him to still be alive, here, with him and Obi-Wan. Ahsoka would have liked him. Speaking of Ahsoka, she walked in, grinning her face off.

"Master, you'll never believe what just happened! I was walking around, being bored without anything exciting going on, when I sensed Master Kenobi in the gymnasium. So, I go in and I see him training with Georgethe and she was doing well so I thought I could step in and duel her and then she – " Ahsoka rambled on when she caught Anakin's sullen face, oblivious to what she was saying. "Master, what is it?" She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"It – it's nothing." He sighed and brushed her hand off, getting up and walking away, "Forget it."

"I can sense your uneasiness." Anakin stopped, his back arched and his tenseness growing. "You're not being honest with me."

"I thought I told you to drop it." Anakin growled lowly.

"Well, you're not making this easy on yourself." Ahsoka calmly replied back. Anakin eased down a bit. "Master, I want to help you. I really do. But I can't if you keep shutting me out like this. You need help." When she said that, it sounded like she was accusing him of being a crazy person or something. In a way, it did!

"Well, thanks. But no thanks."

"But Master – !"

"Ahsoka," Anakin warned her. "I said it before, I'll say it again. I'm fine!" He snapped out before leaving the room just to escape the tense, murky atmosphere in the room. Ahsoka crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her master's back when he walked out. Anakin was still not ready to tell Ahsoka what he knew from Mortis and just asking and pleading for him to confess didn't work.

But Ahsoka Tano doesn't give up so easily.

' _Oh Skyguy. You have no idea what you just asked for. Believe me … this is_ far _from over._ ' She would make sure of it.

* * *

 **So, what to do, what to do? I may edit this for errors and such.**

 **Well, I wanted to include Qui-Gonn in this part cause I love him and the role he plays, not just in the Mortis arc but in the whole franchise. The way that he believes in Anakin with all his heart and soul, I totally respect that. Also, the backstory of Georgethe will be revealed slowly since I want to make this story as good as I can make it.**

 **Now, next part is a mission two parter and I have no idea where exactly they should go to. I have an idea but I want to hear your thoughts on it. I would really appreciate it. So, keep giving me love and support and I'll try my very best not to let this story go to waste.**

 **Until next time, bye guys!**


	3. Trouble on Ryloth Part 1

**Hey guys! So, it's been a month since the last chapter and the reason is the usual: school, work, writers block, etc. But I'm back. So, because I'm not so good when it comes to describing places or fight scenes, this chapter may be bad or good, depending on how you see it. So, please don't hate me. Also, there are two surprises in this part. Read and find out!**

 **I do not own Star Wars at all. If I did, then Anakin and Ahsoka would be all there is, no Fulcrum and Vader. There, I said it!**

 **And enjoy!**

* * *

Georgethe tossed and turned in her small bed. She murmured in her sleep. "No … wait … I can't …. I …" Her eyes scrunched up as she balled the sheets closer to press against. "I just … please … stay … stay with me." Soft noises were heard in the background, like voices and footsteps. The young girl whimpered when the sun beams slipped through the blinds on the window and hit her body, masking the weak glow coming from her fingertips. The bedroom door opened and footsteps walked lightly in towards the small bed. A hand touched her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Mmm … no … five more minutes," she weakly pleaded.

"Georgethe, wake up." Said girl let out a low whine and opened her eyes to see Obi-Wan's face hovering over hers, a gentle smile on his face. "It's time to wake up. Remember, you have early morning stretches."

"Huh? Oh … right." She rubbed her sleepy eyes and struggled to get out of bed and stretch her limbs, hearing a popping sound or few. "I'll get cleaned up. I'll meet you in a few."

"Oh, alright. But please, do hurry. We have a long day ahead of us." Obi-Wan left to let her get ready. As she was in the refresher washing up to get herself jolted from the cool water, a new thought came to her head on what the day had for her today. Well …

A new day, a new adventure awaits.

OOO

Just as they left their quarters to head towards the gymnasium, Ahsoka was running down the hall from their right and stopped them with her calling out, "Master Kenobi! Georgethe!" Ahsoka beamed at her, making Georgethe feel glad to see her too. "The Council wishes to see you both, right now!"

"They do? I didn't get notified earlier." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, they just now have been alerted of something going on in Ryloth. Anakin sent me to find you two. He said he'd meet us outside the Council chambers." Ahsoka said.

"Is it serious?" Georgethe asked.

"We don't know exactly. But when my Master received the call from Master Plo-Koon, he sounded serious on the other line. So, I'm guessing yes."

"In that case, we'd better hurry." Obi-Wan walked the way Ahsoka came, with both padawans following closely behind the Jedi Master. Once they saw the Council Chambers in their line of sight, Anakin was already there, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his head leaning forward, his brown bangs covering mostly his face. Georgethe thought he was sleeping, but the minute she caught sight of his piercing blue eyes, she felt her heart swell up in interest. When Anakin sensed them, he looked up to catch her brown eyes. For that, he quirked a small smirk at her, making her face heat up and to look away from his strong gaze.

Once all four Jedi went in the room, they were all quickly debriefed on their new mission. Sightings have been reported on Ryloth of strange activity, dwelling around certain parts of the capital. Although there was some reluctance from Captain Syndulla on allowing the Jedi to return to Ryloth to solve the problem, he was one for keeping his planet safe and in peace, especially during a war as epic yet tragic as the Clone Wars.

Georgethe didn't know what was more shocking.

That she was allowed to go on the mission with her Master along with Master Skywalker and Ahsoka … or that she was both thrilled yet nervous about being on this mission all at the same time. Not even Ahsoka's confident spirit could help calm down her nerves.

Once they reached their ship well known as the _Twilight_ , she looked around to see the various kinds of ships they had. Some big, some small and some that had graffiti art spray painted on. Georgethe had a taste in art, and this _definitely_ caught her attention.

Only when Ahsoka tugged her along by the arm did she snap out of it. As the hanger closed and the ship descended out of the hanger bay and into the sky, both girls sat side by side as both their masters sat at the front of the ship; Anakin taking the pilot seat and Obi-Wan at his right hand side. As soon as they left the planet's orbit, the _Twilight_ took off into hyperspace. Ahsoka looked over to see Anakin acting less of himself. He was still giving off tense vibes and wanted to keep some distance from the topic concerning Mortis. Even Georgethe felt the tension in the air.

"Is everything okay … between you two?" She shyly asked. Ahsoka turned to her.

"It …" Ahsoka was unsure if she should mention her fight between her and Anakin. Though, she didn't want her to worry over that, especially when they had to concentrate on the mission. " … It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She chose to change the subject. "So, have you ever been to Ryloth?"

"Nope. But I've read about it in the Jedi archives. And about you and your master managed to break the blockade surrounding the planet before my master went to save the villages from the Separatist leader, Wat Tambor. And that Master Windu went to meet with Captain Syndulla and his freedom fighters to defeat the Separatist forces in order to save the city capital. It must have been intense."

"Oh, believe me, it was. Though, nothing can get past us." Ahsoka spoke confidently, her smirk confirming it.

"I believe it. You two sounded amazing from what I've read and heard around the Temple." She smiled.

"Reading it isn't the same as living it." Both girls looked to see that it was Anakin who said it. Though, his back was still to them.

"We've arrived." Obi-Wan announced as the ship left hyperspace, revealing the planet of Ryloth. "Now, I suggest we don't draw attention to ourselves. unnoticed. The less they realize that Jedi are here, the better." Everyone nodded. "Captain Syndulla will meet us at the heart of the capital. We should get ready. Anakin, take us down steady this time," Obi-Wan warned him, looking uneasy at the thought of yet another one of Anakin's 'landings'.

"No promises." He grinned amusingly, remembering the millions of times they've had a 'steady' landing.

As they landed near Lessu, hidden behind a few large rocks to make sure no one spots it, all four Jedi were wearing cloaks with the hoods pulled up, they made their way to the city, where Captain Syndulla was waiting for them, reluctantly of course. Georgethe zoned out from the conversation between the Jedi Masters and the Twi'lek leader. She gazed all around them to see the capital very different from the many villages they passed on their way here. While the villages were only huts surrounded by rock walls, the city there was tall and well-fortified now; buildings lining and climbing up the mountainside. Only when she heard her name did she snap out of it.

"Ahsoka, you and Georgethe will trail the right side of the city, while Anakin and I trail the left side. It is possible that they're using the mountainside as their hideout. They must be looking for something here. Something valuable."

"Isn't that what bounty hunters do? Steal and kill? Why does it even matter that we get involved in this, anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because some of the people saw them during another heist late last night. They saw them with blaster guns … and scimitars." Anakin said, not looking so at ease. Ahsoka's eyes flared up at the last word.

"Pirates."

"Which means Hondo can't be far behind." Anakin spat out that name like it was trash. Georgethe flinched at it.

"We still have no clue if he is even behind this. We better look into it and fast. If you see anything out of sorts, contact us right away." Both padawans nodded before both groups split up, Captain Syndulla letting them know that he would alert the people to be on high alert, armed and ready, just in case.

OOO

Georgethe walked beside Ahsoka as they traveled the rocky path around the mountain, seeing nothing but rocks, some grass but mostly sand for miles. They could even see the landscape from their view, seeing endless miles of sand and rocky terrain. The silence was killing Ahsoka and she could see the intense look in Georgethe's eyes, scanning the area for any hiding pirates. She looked more focused and serious than she did back in the ship. Once again, she changed from a shy and nervous apprentice to the exact opposite of that.

"Relax. I've dealt with creeps like these before. Pretty soon, we'll find them."

"Or they'll find us."

"Huh?"

"I mean, that's what they do, right? Underneath all that bad talk and their drunken humor, they're cunning and very into bargaining. Especially if it's someone else's life, only if it guarantees them tons of credits. I've read the reports about this Hondo guy. How he was able to capture Count Dooku as well as Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker. However, he seemed to have let his catch get away." She must have done her research. Ahsoka was impressed.

"Yeah, that's right. But my Master was right. Reading about it – "

" – Isn't the same as living it. I know. Trust me, I know." Georgethe trailed off, as if she knew something Ahsoka did not. Suddenly, a noise was heard from nearby. Both girls had their sabers ready and ignited when Ahsoka honed in on their energy signature to a large boulder. Georgethe saw it, both girls nodded at each other before walking slowly, quietly to it before they waited three seconds to pounce. Once it hit three, both girls flipped over the giant rock, both in a opposing stance and ready to attack their spy when they were shocked to see not a pirate … but a little Twi'lek girl.

She had pale yellow green skin with tails were striped with yellow green and white, wearing a headdress and a tan dress with flats. What caught them both by surprise was her glowing, blue green eyes. She wasn't afraid. At all. Both girls deactivated their sabers and Ahsoka bent down to her eye level. "We're sorry about that. We mean you no harm. We are only here to help this city. We believe a group of pirates are raiding the city for something valuable; a treasure perhaps. But we have no idea where they are or if they even are still on this planet. We were wondering … have you seen them?" Ahsoka spoke kindly to the little Twi'lek girl, hoping to win over her trust.

She didn't speak, only nodded at her before taking her hand and then Georgethe's before she pulled them both to a path trailing down the mountain. The path ended to reveal a cave opening, pitch black on the inside. She then let them go and pointed her finger at the entrance.

"Is that where they are? The pirates?" Ahsoka asked her. She nodded again, still silent. Ahsoka nodded. "I better let our masters know." Ahsoka turned on her comlink while Georgethe stayed aside when she felt a tug on her brown tunic. She looked down to see the Twi'lek girl gazing at her, motioning her to come closer. Georgethe leaned down to come closer when she heard this.

"You look just like him." Georgethe grew confused.

"Just like who?"

"They're on their way. But they told us to hold them off and make sure they don't escape." Ahsoka said, walking over and informing her. "Thank you for your help, young one. But you must get back to the city and get inside, in case things get … messy." Ahsoka looked and sounded uncomfortable saying it.

"Let's go." Ahsoka ran off before Georgethe got up and went after her when she stopped at the sound of the soft voice.

"He's in there. Their leader. He's dangerous. Please be careful." She turned to face the child and nodded.

"I will. Thank you … um …"

"Hera. My name is Hera."

"Well Hera, I'm Georgethe. And that running Torgruta is Ahsoka. And I hope we do meet again, someday." Hera nodded in agreement.

"Me too. Good luck." Hera ran away back up the path while turning to wave at her. Georgethe returned it.

"Thank you, Hera." She then turned and went after Ahsoka.

OOO

Once both girls were in, they ignited their lightsabers and green and yellow painted the walls and gave them light to guide their way. The winding paths led up, down, and all around. It was hard to navigate their way through this maze. Though, in the center of it, they saw a camp set out. Weapons, clothes strewn around, crates and barrels, and lanterns on some tables to light the area. The basics of a hideout.

"Keep your guard up. They're probably expecting us. Unless they already left from some back opening or something like – " Georgethe's senses pitched up when she felt something hot and fast coming right at them.

"Get down!" Georgethe blocked the blast as soon as they dived behind another boulder sticking out from the floor. She peaked over to see one blaster aimed at them from the elevated floor up front. Soon, both girls felt so many eyes on them. Ahsoka scanned the place and saw not two – not three – but about a dozen blasters aiming for their heads and not scimitars like they were informed on. They were indeed pirates. But they looked more human.

"They're not Hondo's."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Not sure. Let's find out, shall we?" Ahsoka coyly smirked at her. Georgethe reflected it. "Lets."

That's when chaos emerged. Both Jedi girls ignited their sabers and sprang into action. The pirate crew let out a loud cry before charging into battle. But as the battle raged on, the good guys were in the lead. Ahsoka slide over and under her opponents at ease like a snake, slipping and sliding before disarming them and kicking them right in the face or where the sun don't shine. Whereas Georgethe always blocked every blast that came her way. She did flips, cartwheels, back flips and leap kicks in the air just to add some style in her performance. So far, both Jedi were having no trouble. These pirates may have looked intimidating, but they weren't experts when it came to close combat.

As she disarmed another pirate and knocked him out with a strong push from the Force, Georgethe felt heated eyes on her. She looked up to see a pirate on the ledge overlooking the battle field. But this one was different from the rest. He didn't look fearful. More like entertained by the display.

He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a V-neckline and crimson red shoulder cuffs plus a matching belt tied around his waist, puffy crimson pants underneath a long, sleevless black leather jacket that flared out, long black boots, maroon cuffs on his wrists and he had a scimitar tied to his waist on one side and a blaster on the other.

Behind him was a sack stuffed to the brim with silvery white stones. They looked valuable enough to steal and plunder. Even though the shadows hid most of his face, she could still see him smirk tauntingly at her. He was definitely the captain. She glared before she used the Force to jump up super high to reach him. He back-flipped before she landed, hoisted the bag over his shoulder and ran away. She chased him down a winding path that stopped at another opening. Only that one was looking out to the vast landscape, positioning them to be super high up.

"You thought you could get away?"

He stopped at the near edge, dropped the bag and turned around to face her with a satisfied look on his face.

"Truthfully, no. Not when a jewel like yourself has caught my eye," he spoke charmingly, making her revolt.

"Are you flirting with me or something? Because if so, that isn't going to work."

"Flirting? With you?" He chuckled before answering. "Sweetheart, no offense, but I don't date younglings."

"I am no youngling. I'm a Jedi!"

"Ooh, a Jedi! How exciting. Make that double the worth I can have with you at my side." He devilishly smirked.

"Sorry, but I'm not up for sale. Now, quit the talking and hand over those stones and I won't hurt you … too much." She warned him, not breaking eye contact. The pirate hummed in thought and brushed his beard.

"Hmm … give you back the stones and go peacefully or take what's mine and make a daring escape … oh, what to choose … what to do … how about … this!" She didn't see him reach behind him for a weapon until it was too late. She prepared her saber to attack him when he threw his scimitar at lightning speed, aiming it right to knock her saber out of her hands, deactivating it as it rolled away. "Aw, sorry about that, sweetheart. But I can't have you ruining my plans. Not when someone is paying me tripe the worth these bad boys are."

"Doesn't matter. I don't need my saber to defeat you!"

He took out his blaster and aimed to shoot her. When he did, she narrowly missed and kicked it out of his hand before trying to punch him. He quickly blocked her and tried to catch her off guard, staring a one on one brawl. She had to admit, he wasn't half bad. In fact, he was good. _Too_ good. Both of them moved quickly, swiftly, laying blocked punches and kicks every time they saw an opening in each others defenses. Georgethe was so caught up with it that she didn't clearly sense that Ahsoka was in trouble. Why?

Well, while trying to take down another pirate, Ahsoka didn't know that they set up a trap in case they were caught. Bombs were planted in every small corner of the cave. One false move and the whole place would be destroyed. Once she thought she had him, he pushed the trigger and the next thing you know, the ceiling blows up and it caves in on them. The others yelled as they try to escape the falling rocks. He was able to blast her in her thigh when she was stunned at what just happened. She cried out in pain and fell, clutching her thigh as the rest of the cave started to fall apart as more bombs went off. "Georgethe! Where are you?! I need help here! GEORGETHE!"

That loud, panicked cry of her teammate snapped her out of the trance. Her opponent shoved Georgethe of him, casting him into the light. She gasped at finally seeing his face. He had shoulder length dark brown hair with a red cap on, he did have a beard, a chiseled face and dark brown eyes. But it was like looking at a mirror.

' _What Hera said was true. He_ does _look like me. But how …?_ ' Ahsoka's painful cries reached her ears.

"What will it be, sweetheart? Will you stop me and my nefarious plans … or go back there to save your friend?" He sneered at her.

She wanted to stop him, so badly for some unknown reason, but her conscience got the better of her. And so she used the Force to call upon her saber, jumped to her feet, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"This. Isn't. Over." She hissed at him.

"Not nearly." He smirked. He grabbed the bag and actually jumped out of the opening, making her wonder if he lived or fell to his doom. Right now, that didn't matter. All that did was finding Ahsoka and getting out of there in one piece. She saw a piece of the stone on the ground and picked it up, keeping it in the pouch on her belt. She ran like a mad dog back the way she came, praying – hoping – begging for the Torgruta she quickly grew to like to be alive still.

Cause if not, then not only would she have to answer to her master, but she would have to answer to Anakin as well. And she did _not_ want to face _that_.

"Oh, please be alive!" Once she finally came back to the camp, she spotted orange and instantly ran to her, just in time when a huge chunk of rock fell down fast. Georgethe dove in and covered Ahsoka's body with hers just as it crashed down on top of them.

* * *

 ***I may edit this when I can.**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **So yes! Hera was in this! Star Wars Rebels moment there! Also, that pirate captain is based off an actual pirate captain from a certain movie that I like so much! But, in this, he may go under a different name.**

 **Also, I thought that Ahsoka interacting with Hera was a part I was unsure on. Georgethe did say both their names. Plus, Hera won't know Ahsoka that much until they meet again in Rebels. I would think they did meet during the Clone Wars instead of just then in Rebels.**

 **Maybe I'll add another character from Rebels to make an appearance in this. And I know just who!**

 **So, Pt 2 will be up ASAP since watching the show today got me into working on this more.**

 **So, until then, bye guys!**


	4. Trouble on Ryloth Part 2

**Hey guys! It's been a while. Luckily, watching 10 episodes of the show today gave me the boost I needed to finish and post this.**

 **Also, I did some edits on the last part on the pirate captain. And don't worry, we will see him again.**

 **So, I do NOT own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. I only own my OC and the plot so please enjoy!**

* * *

The moment they reached the entrance to the cave, the walls around it were crumbling down; the entire area shaking as it was preparing to collapse on itself. Yet through all the loud noises; cracks and crumbles and shock waves, Anakin's senses picked up something. A high-pitched scream. One all too familiar.

"Ahsoka," Anakin breathed out in fear. His protective instincts kicked in, forcing him to charge the entrance head on.

"Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan cried out.

"I don't have time to wait! You go around the other way! I got this!" Anakin yelled over his shoulder, diving head first in the hole and just in time too. Huge chunks of rock piled up, blocking the entrance and the sight of his former master.

Anakin rolled over, got on his feet and dashed at break neck speed. Using the Force to guide him, he ran down the path his padawan took. Yet, he could feel her Force signature and it wasn't strong as it was before. It was … _weak_. Anakin grew more panicked and so he ran faster. "Hold on Ahsoka. I'm coming!" He exclaimed.

The Force grew stronger as he finally arrived to where her presence was. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight before him. The hideaway camp of the pirates, all wrecked. Various bodies were all over the place, knocked out with marks and bruises all over. Anakin smirked. He had a feeling his padawan had something to do with this. "Nice one, Snips." He picked up her signature again, and yet, something else too. It was fresh and new to him but he recognized it quickly. So, he kept going.

It didn't take him long to find it. Before him was a blocked path with dozens of large fragments of rock stacked on top of one another. However, that was not the reason why he felt panicked. It was because those two signatures were in that large pile, trapped underneath. Anakin got to work right away, summoning the Force to move every single chunk off the ground. One at a time, he dug deeper into the heart of that mess, making sure to hurry up and to not let the pile tip over and bury him too. Finally, he saw something shine in there. He looked closer. It looked like … _light_. _Pure light_.

"What the hell?" Anakin said shocked, his eyes widening.

OOO

Georgethe felt herself in excruciating pain on her back. But she didn't care. She felt it was her mission to keep Ahsoka safe and out of harms way, even if it meant getting hurt herself. She was still bent over Ahsoka, on one knee and pushing the rocks back behind her.

For some reason, Georgethe felt herself torn between her conscience and her emotions. She was the kind of girl that stayed mute and secluded from mostly everyone. Everyone except Master Yoda, the one who she seemed to trust the most. Leading up to meeting Master Kenobi and being chosen to be his new padawan, her meeting with Ahsoka and Anakin, the strange dream she had this exact morning, the battle with the pirates, her encounter with the pirate captain himself.

Trust, nervousness, happiness, worry, anxious, determined, anger … all this feelings jolting inside her, she was so unfamiliar to them. As a Jedi, she was told to not let her emotions cloud her judgement and her capability to fight. For most of her time spent at the Temple, Georgethe wasn't one to be drawn close to anyone except Yoda. Yet after yesterday combined with right now, Georgethe felt herself linked with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Anakin … maybe even more so than she thought.

"G – Georgethe?" Georgethe's eyes snapped open to see Ahsoka staring at her, worried and shock in her eyes. "W – What happened?" Georgethe gave a strained grin. "D – Don't worry! I – I got you! I – It's going t – to b – be okay!"

"But you can't hold it for long. Let me help you – agh!" As Ahsoka tried to sit up, she cringed and held the blast wound made in her thigh the pirate shot at her.

"Ahsoka! Ugh!" She tried her best to keep the rocks at bay with the Force but her hold was slipping. The strain on Georgethe's back was growing. She was struggling so much that she didn't felt the tremor in the Force. She was too focused on Ahsoka's face; dirt and scratches marking her face, her lips biting from the pain of the wound. Georgethe's frown deepened as she realized that this was her fault.

' _If I wasn't so bent on stopping that pirate, I would have been there for you. I would have saved you in time. Instead, I got us into this mess. What would Master Kenobi say? What would Anakin say?_ ' She cringed at the thought.

Once she heard Ahsoka crying out in pain, her hands pushed more on the rock, her frown changing into a slim straight line. "I'm not gonna let you down. Not again. Not … again!" Georgethe growled out when she felt her link to the Force grow in strength. She growled more as she pushed more, she felt herself getting immerse within the Force. Unbeknownst to her, she was glowing once again, a pure light outling her body and her hands glowed too with energy …

She felt something shift above her. Georgethe's head slowly looked up only to have her eyes meet with the last person she wanted to see, not wanting to get herself snapped like a twig.

The moment he saw her, Anakin's hand outstretched to meet hers. Georgethe struggled to have one hand keeping the rocks at bay while the other reached out as well. But when their hands grasped, the combined Force of them both pushed all the rocks away like a shock wave. Anakin's other hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her up; Georgethe's arm wrapping around Ahsoka's waist and bringing her with her.

Once out of hole the collapse made, Anakin went over to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka."

"Master." Anakin pulled her into his arms, looking over to see marks all over her and that's when he spotted the blast wound. It wasn't too deep but it needed medical treatment as soon as possible so it won't get infected. He ripped off a piece of his arm sleeve and wrapped it around her thigh, tying it secure enough. When he lifted his head, Georgethe was panting and sweat rolled down her face when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Anakin staring at her but he looked away and instead decided to carry Ahsoka. He carried her like she was a damsel in distress (no offense) and used the Force to help Georgethe stand up.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet. First, we have to get out of here. Let's go!" Anakin said before both knights ran out of the way of the collapsing ceiling. But when they reached the end of the path, Anakin forgot that it was blocked. "Okay, back the other way!" However, more chunks of rock fell down, blocking the rest of the way. "Blast it!" He shouted.

"We're trapped!" Georgethe was back to back with him.

"I can see that!" Anakin pointed out.

"What do we do now?!" Georgethe shouted.

"I … I don't know." And he did not. Anakin felt Georgethe increase with fear. So through the Force, he tried calming her down and it helped a little. Without him looking at her, Georgethe smiled a bit and her cheeks redden at the kind act. But they were running out of time.

"We have to find another way out."

"Yeah, but where?"

Before she could respond, Georgethe felt something tugging at her through the Force. Her eyes diverted over to a passage way she didn't see before. A faint bright light was seen in there. She felt curious but she couldn't assume right away that this was the right path to take.

" _Take it._ "

Georgethe jumped at the voice. It was faint, like a ghostly whisper. It was a woman's voice.

" _Take the path._ "

Georgethe knew she had heard that voice before. But from where?

" _Please, you must trust me. Trust me._ "

Well, when you put it like that, she did start to feel something … perhaps … it _was_ the right way.

"Follow me."

"What?"

"Trust me."

Just as Anakin was about to protest, Ahsoka softly spoke out. "Trust her, Master."

She was right. He wanted – needed to help his padawan. And time was running out. It looked like he didn't have much choice.

He nodded and briskly ran, Georgethe leading the way while igniting her saber to light the way. Georgethe led Anakin down the path and it seemed to be going up to the surface. Everything was falling apart and they both used the Force to help them go faster. That's when they reached a blocked entrance. "Damn it! We're blocked in!" Anakin yelled out, frustrated. They didn't have much time left. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and the blocked wall was cracking, booming could be heard on the other side. "Okay … I suggest we … RUN!"

They both ran away far enough before the wall exploded, letting light stream in. That's when they spotted red hair and tan robes glowing from the light. "Obi-Wan!" Said Master helped all three of them out of there. All of them ran away just as the cave collapsed, the entire rocky mountainside tore apart, falling off the ledge and into the bottomless pit.

"Thanks for the save but … how did you know we'd be behind that wall?" Obi-Wan smiled and moved aside as we saw a whole army of Twi'leks standing by; armed along with cannons which explains to the cave wall exploding. But what caught their eye was the small Twi'lek girl standing there, smiling.

"Hera," Georgethe whispered out. She must have led them all there. As Obi-Wan thanked Captain Syndulla and his fighters for their help; even though one pirate escaped while the rest perished which only Georgethe knows, Anakin helped Ahsoka into their ship. Georgethe bent down to Hera's eye level. "Thanks, kid." Then Hera did something unexpected. She hugged her. Georgethe was taken back but she hugged back.

Georgethe waved bye one last time before getting on the ship. Hera waved back. Georgethe had a feeling that they would meet again, someday. And so, the ship went out into hyperspace.

OOO

The medical droid took care of Ahsoka's wound along with her cuts and bumps while Georgethe sat by the bedside. After finishing the checkup, both masters walked in while the ship was still in hyperspace for a few more minutes. "This should heal up nicely in a week or so, as well as the others. Otherwise, vital signs are good. I suggest taking some of this to relieve you of the pain." It handed her a small bottle of what looked like pills before leaving the room to shut down. Anakin brushed past Georgethe to come at his padawan's side, checking out the cloth covering her thigh and her cuts covered in a glossy cream.

"As I predicted, she's going to be fine. I told you there was nothing to worry about." Obi-Wan said in a matter of fact tone. Ahsoka would be fine. But Anakin was _so_ not.

" _Fine_? Fine?! You think this is fine?!" Anakin's voice rose as well as the anger in it. Obi-Wan raised a brow at him, Ahsoka looked concerned, and Georgethe grew tense. "This whole mission wasn't suppose to go the way it did and it didn't have to involve my padawan getting hurt! And that is NOT fine!" Anakin almost shouted out if not for Ahsoka's hand reaching out to grab his arm.

"Master, I'm fine. We made it out of the cave. Those pirates are all gone and we manage to save all those people's lives. So, the mission didn't go as we hoped. But we still manage to save the day." However, those words seemed to have little effect on Anakin. In fact, it only made him act worse.

"Save the day? We didn't save the day because we lost all the Twi'lek's valuables, the mountainside collapsed and fell into the ditch, we have no clue what they were really after, and worst of all, you got banged up the most! All thanks to a certain novice," Anakin grumbled out the last part, eyes aiming the new team player. Georgethe flinched back from his fiery glare when Obi-Wan walked in front, blocking – more like protecting – her from Anakin's view.

"Anakin, I have part to take blame in this too. It was my decision to have us split up. Please don't take all this out on my pupil." Obi-Wan calmly reasoned.

"Master, with all due respect, she was the only one there to watch Ahsoka's back in that blasted rock and she failed!" Anakin barked out.

"Master, please stop this! It wasn't her fault." Ahsoka pleaded.

"Ahsoka, I –!" Anakin was cut off.

"He's right." A quiet voice spoke out.

All three Jedi turned their heads to see it was Georgethe that spoke. She looked calmed on the outside, though she was shaking internally from fear.

"It is my fault. I was so caught up on stopping that pirate captain that I wasn't aware of what was going on around me. Because of me, the cave started blowing up. Because of me, padawan Tano got injured. And because of me, the mission went astray. Master Skywalker is right. It was all my fault and … I deserve any punishment that you give me." Georgethe spoke softly with guilt written in her voice, bowing her head when she finished.

Everyone was left speechless. She admitted to her mistakes and took full responsibility for her actions. Ahsoka looked stunned at how mature she was handling it. Obi-Wan felt the same way. But Anakin looked doubtful about it. Finally, Obi-Wan approached her, leaned down and touched her shoulder. Georgethe looked up to meet his calm eyes.

"Georgethe, I appreciate your honesty and I understand how you feel. However, your actions were costly and almost jeopardized the mission. When we return to the Temple, you are to stay there and focus on your training and studies. There will be no more missions for you until I see fit."

"Yes, Master." She got up from her seat and nodded at her master when she met Ahsoka's eyes. Georgethe's eyes shone apologetically. She gave her a small, forgiving smile. Even if she messed up, Georgethe still risked her neck out there for Ahsoka. Georgethe could feel heated eyes staring at her but she couldn't face him.

"But I did get this." She pulled out the stone piece she found in the cave and handed it to him. "They were after stones. This was all that was left of it. The pirate captain I fought escaped with a bag full of them."

"Well, it's something we can go by. Thank you, Georgethe."

"May I be excused, Master? I need some … time alone."

"Of course." Obi-Wan answered, understanding why. She bowed to him before leaving the room far too quickly. The moment she left, Obi-Wan's head turned back to face Anakin. "Anakin, you must understand that she is still learning. Please, give her some time. You have to give her a chance." Obi-Wan then left for the cockpit.

Anakin huffed out, "I did." Ahsoka gave him a ticked off look. "What?"

"Master, Obi-Wan's right! I mean, she saved my life back there! You saw! But you treated her like _she_ was the bad guy! You're not giving her a chance!"

"I did give her a chance – allowing her to go with you when we split up and to have your back – look how _that_ turned out!"

Ahsoka groaned, and not just from the pain. "Master, remember, I make mistakes too these days. We all do. But, we learn from them and to not let them happen again. It's how we grow as Jedi. If you keep putting her down like you just did now, then she's never going to be at her best. Besides, she did save me back there. She stopped all those rocks from crushing us. She kind of reminded me of you."

That last part made Anakin chuckle poorly. "Oh really?"

"Yes! You should have seen her, Master. She was so quick and nimble, moving at ease like a snake. She almost reminded me of myself a year ago when I started out as your padawan." She mused. Anakin got a bit curious.

"She was _that_ good?" Ahsoka nodded. Anakin was torn here. Of course, his protective instincts told him to keep himself and Ahsoka away from the danger prone newbie. And then, there was the other, more sensitive side to him that begged him to give her another chance. Anakin hadn't known her for at least a week and already Obi-Wan's new apprentice was on his mind. Anakin wanted to push her away but he felt he didn't have to strength to. He just couldn't. But why?

At seeing him so deep in thought, an idea struck Ahsoka's mind. She slyly grinned. "Alright, Skyguy. I'll tell you what." Anakin turned to her. "If you give Georgethe another chance and stop being like this to her, then I will let the Mortis incident slide, for the time being."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means … you have to not only forgive her, but you have to be more nicer to her." Anakin's eyes widened. "Hey! I can be nice!" Ahsoka raised a brow at him. "Like just now?" He didn't say anything. "Uh huh. You also have to be more of a helping hand to her. Whenever Master Kenobi isn't around, you can be there for her and I can help out too! And more than that, it will allow you to get to know each other better and work things out."

"So, I'm what? Her babysitter now?" Anakin asked.

"No! Think of it as … being her friend."

"I don't know about this, Snips."

"Aw, come on! It's the least you could do to make her feel more welcomed in our team. Plus, I think she would like you even more if you hung around her a lot. She's really nice once you get to know her. Please?!" She begged him, giving him a sad puppy face. Anakin whined and face-palmed himself before he gave in.

"Oh, alright! I'll do it! But only for you."

"No, not for _me_. Do it for _her_."

"Fine! I'll do it for her. And you better keep your word on your part." Anakin warned her.

"I will." Ahsoka crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright." Anakin smirked.

As they arrived out of hyperspace and into Coruscant's atmosphere, Ahsoka had no idea what her plan would bring for them all, and what could come out of it.

Either something totally bad … or something that none of them would see coming.

* * *

 ***May edit this later**

 **So, that was a lot to work on, edit, and make sure it all makes sense and works out in the end. So, the pirate captain is alive and is coming back. And the stones do play a role in this. I just need to work on that part.**

 **So, the next part is more so Anakin/Georgethe bonding moments. Also, you get to see the other side to her than her Jedi self and the plot finally begins! Yay! So, until that time comes, review/fave/follow and so on and I'll see you soon!**

 **Bye guys!**


	5. Bookworm

**Guys, I am so ready to pass out! But, not before I post this. So, thank you all for reading this story so far. I really like this one especially. So, bare with me.**

 **I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars at all, only my OC's and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was known for many things.

A Jedi Knight. The Hero with No Fear. The Chosen One; as some would call him. But, being nice wasn't as easy as he hoped to be. Sure, he can be most of the time. But sometimes, he just couldn't maintain that. Especially when he was forced to be nice to someone he didn't like or fully trust. Today was one of those days.

It has been days since the mission and trying to find time to spend with Obi-Wan's new apprentice was harder than he expected. Ever since their return from Ryloth, Georgethe was sent directly to their shared quarters to think over her mistakes. Obi-Wan refused for anyone to see her for the rest of the day.

After that, she was ordered to start her studies; either with Obi-Wan in their quarters or in the Jedi archives whenever he was on missions. She was still suspended from going on them until further notice. Enough of a reason to go and see her.

But it wasn't going to be that easy.

It seemed like every time Anakin saw her; in the hallways, the mess hall or any other part of the vast Temple, she seemed to sense him and always avoided crossing paths with him. Like avoiding the plague.

' _Great, Now, she sees me like I'm the plague!_ '

Anakin; though begrudgingly, wasn't going to give up that easily.

OOO

Ahsoka was getting better with each passing day. Although she wasn't allowed to go on any new missions until her thigh healed fully, she was still allowed to train, though not so vigorously. She walked beside Anakin on their way to the mess hall after some good old training. Her cuts and bruises faded away fast and she never looked better.

Just as they passed the entrance to the archives, both sensed a familiar Force signature deep in the library. Ahsoka poked her head in and saw Georgethe accepting a book from Madam Jocasta who smiled warmly at her. She bowed to the elder Jedi and walked away deeper into the archives.

Ahsoka grinned.

Anakin saw it. "What?" He hesitantly asked.

"She's in there! Now's your chance to talk to her!" Ahsoka excitedly spoke before shoving her master inside.

Anakin retorted back, "Ahsoka!" That earned him some shushes from some fellow Jedi inside as well. He cringed and turned back to her.

"You promised." She reminded him. He sighed in defeat. She wasn't willing to let this opportunity slide. ' _Don't do it for_ me. _Do it for_ her.' Ahsoka's words came into his mind.

"Fine." He muttered before walking in and following the retreating padawan. Ahsoka stood waiting in the entrance.

Anakin walked down though the aisles as he tried to spot her but there were many padawans in there, in each row. It was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. That's when his ears picked up something. It was … humming. And it was close. He crept over and peaked over to the aisle in front of him to see …

OOO

Georgethe hummed happily as she read one of the worn out, leather bound books Madame Jocasta lent to her. Being the elder Jedi's most trusted friend to keep these treasures and take good care of them means a lot to the young padawan. Reading was always a hobby of hers growing up in the Temple. Whenever she wasn't busy training or studying, she was always curled up with a book in her hands.

The sunlight from the glass stained window gave her light to read more easily. Though, the good tale wasn't enough to keep her mind at ease, all thanks to a certain thick-headed Jedi Knight. She bit her bottom lip in thought.

' _Why has he been so keen on seeing me? Wasn't he the one that wanted to avoid_ me _; the health hazard? He was mad at me – no, steamed seems more like it. Oh yeah. Definitely steamed … I really let him down. Not just him, all of them! I failed. And worse, I let the pirate get away. Ugh! Why do I have to screw up everything?_ '

And yet, Hera's words about that certain pirate … she was right. He did look like her, all through the eyes. Georgethe stopped reading at that scary thought. And – she felt something – someone actually.

She could feel his heated eyes straining on the back of her head. She bit her lip and took a silent breath. ' _Take it easy. Just ignore him. Simple as that._ ' She kept her composure and continued reading, walking away towards a shadowy figure hiding from view, only to have her arm brush his.

"Padawan Georgethe," Anakin said, slyly smirking at her.

"Master Skywalker," she said right when he snatched the book out of her hands. She twisted her lips. "Master Skywalker, may I have my book back please?" She said as she tried reaching it but Anakin was taller than her, even if by a few inches. He held the book out of her reach and it amused him to see her struggle like this.

"What is this?" He opened it, twisting his position, his back to her as he looked inside. She glared at him and her arms waved at him; her hands still out of reach. "A storybook?" He teased her.

"No! It's – it's a classic tale dating back to the early times in the old Republic."

He turned the pages and he gave it a skeptical browse. "How can you tell? There's no pictures or anything."

She stopped struggling and pulled back.

She could see that this was a game to him. And he wanted her to play along.

' _Is this his method of getting me to talk to him? If so, then that's very odd. But, we do have to move past what happened. Okay then, I'll play along._ '

She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a smirk of her own. "Well, some people use their imagination. That is, if they even have one. Or a brain for that matter."

He stopped what he was doing. He closed the book, carefully since it was fragile. He turned to her and raised a brow, still smirking. It made her feel off. "Oh. So, you're saying I'm brain dead? Is that right?" He leaned back on the archive case, sounding angry, making her cringe, unable to see the humor in his eyes.

"What?! No! No, no, no, no, no, of course not Anakin – I mean Master Anakin – uh Master Skywalker! I – I was just kidding! Uh, what I meant was I – I – oh my gawd!" She stuttered out, making clear mistakes in her words, then she face-palmed herself, covering her embarrassed face.

Now, this was priceless!

Anakin couldn't contain his fit of laughter. She uncovered her face and gaped to see his reaction. If she wasn't shocked and upset with him, she would have awed over how he sounded. His laughter was filled with warmth … letting his gleeful side show. When he stopped, his bit his lip from grinning at her gaping expression. His thumb tucked under her chin and closed her mouth for her.

"Careful. Don't want a fly to go in there, do we?" He asked, a smirk gracing his lips.

His thumb didn't leave though. In fact, it trailed up her skin; it felt smooth through his gloved hand, until it touched her cheek. Once she realized what was happening, her cheeks were pink as he looked down on her, his whole body leaning over hers. She walked back a few steps only to have her back pressed at one of the computer desks. He smirked more as he had her trapped; unable to get away this time.

"We have to talk."

Fearing he would actually start being angry with her, she tried getting out of his grasp. However, his strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back over. His arm kept her caged on one side while his hand stuck to her cheek; the shadows managed to block them from everyone's view. Well, mostly everyone.

"Hang on! I'm not gonna yell at you. I mean it, I'm not." She bit her lip, trembling a bit. He sent calming waves via the Force to her and he already felt her easing down.

Now, admitting things isn't one of Anakin's strong suits. Keeping the truth inside himself was a struggle, probably because he was keen on keeping his pride, being the daring and confident Jedi Knight he is. But, there came a time when even the bravest knight had to let go of his pride and be humble.

"Look … I … I didn't mean to lose my temper with you. It was unfair of me to blame you for everything that happened and …" See, not good with humble. He couldn't find the right words to explain deeper when he caught her eyes. They were dazed. Almost like she was hypnotized by his voice. He kept staring at her. He didn't realize he was caressing her cheek until he saw it with his own eyes. But for some reason, he didn't mind. And neither did she. His eyelids were halfway over his eyes as he softly spoke. " … I'm sorry."

She was unsure about all of this. As if waking from a dream, Georgethe's eyes blinked several times when she sensed something. A familiar Force signature. Watching them closely. She frowned and hastily pulled away and Anakin's grip loosened.

"No, you're not."

He was shocked to see wetness in her eyes. She tried hiding it.

"She made you said that, didn't she?"

Anakin gaped.

"Didn't she?" She whispered back harshly. He stayed silent.

"I'm shy but I'm not stupid." Anakin closed his mouth and his eyes averted from her to someone else. His eyes narrowed at the hiding Togruta figure behind the archive case.

"Look," he eyes went back to the shaken girl, "I know I messed up. I know you really hate me." Anakin's breath was caught in his throat at her words. "I failed, I know. But I will try better. But I know that all the good deeds in the world will never make up for the screw up I truly am. I let you down … I let you all down." She backed away, her tears pricking her brown eyes. "Just forget about this. Forget about me. It's not worth it." She turned away slightly, enough for Anakin to see the tear leave her eye and crawl down her face. "And neither am I." She was walking away.

Anakin gripped the book. He bit the corner of his mouth in frustration. He wasn't letting her get away again.

He marched over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back and into another aisle with no one to see them. He cornered her and both arms kept her caged. "Alright, I'm tired of this." His scowl made her look away. "Look at me." She trembled again but his presence; his warmth, made her calm down. "Georgethe … look at me. Please." She slowly looked up and she gasped. His blue eyes shone brightly like lightning and his hands found their way to hers; the book caught in the middle. "You're wrong. You didn't let any of us down. You're not a screw up."

"But it's true. I – "

"Would you just listen to me for one second?" He said indignantly.

She numbly nodded.

He sighed, growing tired with each passing second.

"Listen to me. You are none of those things. You are a Jedi and you are still learning. It wasn't your fault the mission went wrong. We should have stuck together instead of splitting up. You did what you thought was right. But more than that … you saved Ahsoka's life. For that, I am forever grateful. Truly, I am." She leaned back, feeling tired as well. "I mean it. Georgethe, I – I uh …" he trailed off, just as the sunlight shined through the window at onto them, highlighting their silhouettes. The golden rays made her eyes pop out, luring him in more. He leaned in closely. "I really hope you can forgive me, for acting like a Class-A jerk."

She blinked back her tears. "I … I …"

"Please don't hold a grudge against me. I have enough people in the galaxy that have one." He pleaded weakly.

Finally, she smiled. She giggled and covered her mouth for letting them out. "I'll take that as a good sign." His hands released hers and he took a step back. "So?" He looked tense, awaiting her answer.

"O – Okay. I … I accept your apology. And, I hope you can accept mine as well."

He sighed again, though relieved. "I do." She sighed, relieved too. He chuckled. "Well, all's well that ends well."

"Definitely."

Anakin's eyes looked over to see a certain snippy someone supposedly reading on the holo-computer. Speaking of Snips … "So, you like me, huh?"

Georgethe's eyes popped out. "What?!" That earned her some shushes. She blushed in embarrassment. "What? I – I don't know – I mean – I – how do you know that – w – wait – did – did she tell you – I – I was like – uh – of course not but – but I – I – no!" She rambled on, stuttering again. It was like having another 3PO.

"Aw, that's too bad. I was kinda hoping to have my very own fan." Anakin said, grinning. Georgethe hugged her book to her chest, deep in thought.

"Well … if you did have a fan, and I'm not saying you don't, but if you did then … how would you feel?"

Anakin gave her an actual genuine smile. "I'd be feeling pretty damn good about it."

Georgethe blushed red. "Well … if you insist. Even a Class-A jerk can have his own fan."

"Hey!" She giggled more, letting him enjoy seeing her smile again and gave her a gentle push forward. Both Jedi walked side by side to the entrance. "Let me be the first to say; welcome to the team."

"Thanks, Master Skywalker."

"You're welcome, Georgethe. Now, how about taking a break from your reading time and come join us for lunch?"

She nodded eagerly. "Of course!"

Anakin said, loud enough for a certain someone to pick up, "Well, we will be whenever my padawan stops eavesdropping on us."

Ahsoka almost tripped getting over to the two of them from her hiding spot "Hey! I was so not! I was just … uh, reading on the holo-net."

"Uh huh. Sure, you were," Anakin sarcastically said.

"I was too!" Ahsoka said rather loudly, earning her some shushes too. Her lekku stripes darkened, making Anakin and Georgethe chuckle. "Don't say it." She growled at him.

"I wasn't gonna." Anakin said, though his smirk spoke for himself. Ahsoka murmured many things while all three of them walked to the mess hall together.

Georgethe's eyes never shined brighter. She hugged her book over her heart. For at last, she could call them her friends, unaware of what this moment would bring.

* * *

 ***I may edit this to fix errors and such stuff.**

 **For this one, I wanted Anakin and Georgethe to bind by getting past what happened on Ryloth; apologizing wasn't enough but rather I wanted them to make amends, Anakin making her see that it wasn't her fault, that he was being a jerk, and you know the rest. ;)**

 **So, next part will be Ahsoka/Barriss talk. It's an important part of the story that I just came up with. You'll see why.**

 **Man! Watching SW:TCW episodes today can sure inspire you to write. And that's saying something!**

 **Well guys, review/fave/follow and continue reading my story. It means a lot. Also, 900 views so far for this so thanks a bunch again!**

 **And until next time, bye guys! :D**


	6. Friends or Not

**Hey guys. So, it's been months since I was working on this. Sorry about that. But I'm here now, ready to post this!**

 **So, I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars at all. If I did, then all would seem right with the world. But I do own the plot and my OC's.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Ahsoka kept biting her lip to stop her lips from grinning whereas Anakin's mouth almost dropped down to the table. Georgethe may have looked kind of skinny but she has quite an appetite. Whatever laid before her on a plate, it vanished in the blink of an eye. It was like she had three stomachs in one! Not even the clones ate so much before. At least, when the Jedi weren't looking …

Georgethe finally noticed them staring at her. "What?" She asked, her cheek stuffed with a piece of bread.

"Well first off, why do you eat so much? And second, never eat with your mouth full." Anakin asked then scolded her. Ahsoka thumped him hard in the arm. "Ow! What? Being honest is considered a bad thing now?" Anakin complained.

"Not when you say it so rudely!" Ahsoka hissed at him. He flinched. Georgethe almost choked on her food from laughing. She had to drink some of her water to swallow and clear her throat.

"Well, one, I love food. And two, sorry." She explained before smiling apologetically at him.

"So, how long have you known Madame Jocasta that well, anyway?" Ahsoka asked, referring to seeing the two of them interacting so well in the archives.

"Well, um, ever since I was brought to the Temple. I was only a little girl, but … it's hard to remember exactly." She mumbled out the last part. Ahsoka looked sorry for her. Practically every Force-sensitive youngling was brought to the Temple at a young age, away from their old homes and families, all to keep them safe from those who would use them for wicked purposes; like the Sith.

"It's okay. I don't remember much of being brought here either. Only a few details." Ahsoka said.

"Who brought you here, then?" She asked.

"Master Plo-Koon. I've always seen him in a good light since that day. He's always been good to me, even before I became an apprentice." Ahsoka mused.

"Hey! Am I not good enough for you, then?" Anakin complained, crossing his arms, looking offended. Ahsoka shook her head, feeling tired of the usual routine of theirs when it came to their arguments. Georgethe covered her mouth; a grin forming on her lips.

"I never said that!"

"But you implied it!"

"Oh, you're over-thinking it."

"You're not noticing it, that's it!"

"Aw, come on Skyguy! I know you'll always be good to me and look out for me, if you're my master or not. You know me better than that." Ahsoka pointed out, grinning before poking him in his side, making him jump a bit. Georgethe looked strangely at him, thinking if that jump was out of surprise or reacting naturally through his nerves, like he was squeamish … or something else … She smiled a bit.

"I know." He mumbled out. "And I'm … sorry."

"Wow! Saying sorry, and twice in one day! That's an improvement!" Ahsoka joked, thumping her elbow in his arm and he glared at her. "Though, that could make a dent in your pride." His blue eyes blazed, annoyed.

"Too much?" She asked, slyly smirking.

"Yes." He growled out, moving closer to her before he pounced at her. Ahsoka quickly jumped out of the way and landed safely next to Georgethe, whose eyes widened in shock at what just transpired.

"Face it, Skyguy! You snooze, you lose!" She stuck out her tongue at him. Georgethe gasped. Anakin's eyes blazed like fire.

"Okay, that's it!" Anakin spat out.

Ahsoka grabbed Georgethe's arm and dragged her out of there, laughing as her ticked off master chased them down the halls of the Jedi Temple, unaware that a few familiar pair of eyes saw the three of them running in quick net speed.

OOO

Obi-Wan and Windu were chatting a bit as they walked down a hallway when they heard laughter and yelling. They both looked up to see Anakin chasing Ahsoka and Georgethe down a different hallway.

Windu shook his head. "Uh, Skywalker. When will he ever act his age?"

"Oh, I have been asking myself that question for years."

"In that case, he never will. Why is that not surprising?" Windu scoffed. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at Windu when he wasn't looking.

To say that Mace Windu doesn't like his former padawan is an understatement. He hates his guts! Whether it be because of the oblivious belief that he is the prestigious Chosen One or that the two are complete polar opposites, either or both, Obi-Wan never appreciated Windu's harsh opinion on Anakin. Whether from talking about or to one another or being serious about one's own opinion on how they should progress in the war, the atmosphere always got thick when Windu and Skywalker clashed. And Obi-Wan wasn't the only one to notice that. Plo-Koon, Ahsoka, even Master Yoda could sense the tension between the two.

"Give him some time."

"I have. I'm still not sure he even is the Chosen One as the prophecy foretold." Windu snorted. When he said Chosen One, Obi-Wan internally shuddered. Echoes in his mind of the Father, the Daughter and – and the Son – talking about his former apprentice as the fabled savior of the universe, it still left him feeling uneasy.

"He _is_ the Chosen One." Obi-Wan sharply stated. Windu turned to give him a questioning look. Obi-Wan chose to ignore it and walk briskly past the dubious Jedi Master. "Even if you can't see that, unlike those that do." And with that said, Obi-Wan walked away, leaving behind a confused yet scowling Windu behind. He was only halfway down the hall when he walked into Plo-Koon.

"I can see that you don't need to be persuaded otherwise." Plo-Koon grinned, even though it didn't show under his mask.

"Believe me, I don't."

"I _do_ believe you." Plo-Koon could still feel the emotions stirring up inside his good friend. Tension. Uneasiness. Struggling calmness. But also frustration. A emotion that he knew Obi-Wan always tried to maintain control over and it usually risen whenever his patience was tested by his enemies but even by his own allies, including Windu and Anakin. Oh, especially Anakin! He knew just how to push his buttons.

"Do not let Windu get to you. He just doesn't understand yet. But give him some more time. In time, he will accept it."

"I doubt it," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"Speaking of, I wonder what those three are up to this time," Plo-Koon chuckled. Obi-Wan looked up to see three dots in the distance before disappearing around the corner. Obi-Wan couldn't stop the worn out smile on his face.

"Oh, who knows? But I bet Ahsoka pushed his buttons again."

"Those two are so alike, in more ways than one." Plo-Koon spoke amused. Obi-Wan couldn't agree more. "And I see that your padawan is starting to get used to their antics." Obi-Wan felt a little bit guilty. He was still keeping her from going on missions with him and having her focus on her training until he saw fit to let her go again. But ever since then, he was always leaving on assignments, having less time to keep her company. And that's when Anakin and Ahsoka came into the picture. Plo-Koon sensed the guilt spike in his friend. "There's no need to worry, my friend. I believe you're doing the right thing. After all, she still has a lot to learn."

"Even so, I still feel like I shouldn't be keeping her here. I should be taking her with me instead of leaving her behind all the time. I still feel like we haven't connected yet as master and pupil."

"Do not fret. You'll have plenty of time to bond with her. In the meantime, I propose we catch up." Plo-Koon suggested. Obi-Wan would say yes to it but then his thoughts wandered back to his padawan. But, she looked like she didn't mind spending time with Ahsoka and Anakin. Besides, when was the last time he and Plo-Koon talked?

He smiled and nodded. "Agreed."

OOO

Ahsoka and Georgethe halted around the hundredth corner and pressed their backs to the wall. They both took deep, ragged breaths from their long enjoyable chase. Ahsoka threw her arm across Georgethe, keeping her close as she peaked over to look in the hallway.

"I – I think w – we l – lost him." Ahsoka paused between her words to breathe.

"T – That – that was f – fun." Georgethe sarcastically said, taking in ragged breaths. Ahsoka turned away from the hallway and both girls looked at each other before they broke down in hysteric giggles, their already flushed faces turning darker. Georgethe covered her grinning lips and Ahsoka shushed her, also grinning.

"We got to keep it down. He might hear us."

"Who might hear you?"

Both girls looked up to see the familiar face of a female Mirialan, one that had Ahsoka tackle into a hug. "Barriss!" Barriss almost fell down from the impact but she managed to hug back. Georgethe stayed where she was, though she did have a bit of uncertainty in her eyes. "It's so good to see you! It's been a while."

"Indeed. But tell me, who is this person you are trying to avoid?" Barriss raised a questioning brow at her.

"Oh, that." Ahsoka nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a good old fashioned chase with my master." Barriss only nodded, already associated with the usual antics of Ahsoka and her master. "By the way, I don't believe you two have met. Barriss, this is my new friend, Georgethe." Ahsoka stepped aside to reveal the newbie. "She's Master Kenobi's apprentice now. Georgethe, this is Master – "

"Master Luminara's apprentice, Barriss Offee. Yes, I know her. It's a pleasure to formally meet you." Georgethe cut Ahsoka off and gave Barriss a curt nod before she looked away.

Ahsoka raised a questioning brow of her own. "Oh, okay. That was … odd."

"Indeed." Barriss sounded odd as well. "Ahsoka, may I have a word with you? In private?"

Ahsoka got even more confused to the request but she nodded. They both walked until they were on on opposite of Georgethe who was suddenly looking like the same shy person she was when Ahsoka first met her, keeping her arms behind her back and looking at the floor. Ahsoka looked away from her and to Barriss. "So, what is it? Did something bad happen?"

"No, nothing at all. Except …" Barriss trailed off, holding her hands together.

"Except what?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss looked torn inside her eyes. Finally, she took in a deep breath.

"Ahsoka, I don't know how else to say this but I will. You cannot be friends with her anymore."

Ahsoka's eyes bulged out. ' _Did I hear her correctly? Did – did she actually just tell me to do that? W – What?!_ ' Ahsoka found it within herself to speak. "Why would I do that, Barriss? Let alone even consider it? Why are you even telling me this in the first place?" Ahsoka demanded.

Barriss sighed. "Ahsoka, I am only doing this because I'm your friend. I don't want you to be around her anymore because she's not normal."

"Not normal? Hah! That's really funny, Barriss. I'm dying of laughter." Ahsoka dryly joked.

"Ahsoka, I'm serious!"

"Well, so am I!" Ahsoka winced at how loud she sounded. She quickly looked over to see Georgethe in the same position she was in, looking down and undisturbed. "Give me one good reason why I should even listen to you."

"Because I know her." Ahsoka stared at her, crossing her arms across her chest, silently waiting as Barriss explained. "She and I were in the same class as younglings. And every time I saw her, she was always in the corner by herself. But whenever she was asked to demonstrate her use of the Force like all younglings are, something would … happen."

"What?"

"She … she would glow."

Ahsoka thought she heard her wrong. "What?"

"Glow! Like all over herself, in a pale white light. When she used the Force, I could sense a strong, powerful connection through the Force in her. It was unlike anything I've ever felt. But then, the room would start shaking and objects would lift up in the air and move around. And … and she would float."

"Float?" Ahsoka asked, dubiously.

"Yes, float! She would float in mid-air and glow brighter. That's when Master Yoda would always tell her to stop and everything would revert back to normal. But believe me, she wasn't normal. No youngling has demonstrated the Force with such – such crassness!" Barriss spat out.

Ahsoka felt anger flare inside her. "So? I'm sure there have been others that have done that like – like – uh …" Ahsoka pondered for a bit, unsure if anyone has displayed a performance of that caliber, even her own master.

"Exactly my point. One day, it happened again only to result in a Force shock wave and the injury of several younglings. They all got better but we could never forget what she did that day." Barriss looked over to where Georgethe was and narrowed her eyes. "She hurt my friends and she didn't even apologize …" Ahsoka felt sympathy for her. "After that day, Master Yoda decided to teach her privately from then on and away from the rest of us. And that was just fine for us. The farther away she was from us, the better. The moment she was brought into the Temple, she has always been like this. When she was alone, she would be quiet and not look anyone in the eye. But when she gets put on the spot, everything gets wrecked within her path. I could feel the dark and light side battle it out inside her … she's an anomaly of the worst kind."

Barris spoke with a bitterness that Ahsoka never heard from her before. Ahsoka looked away to see Georgethe leaning on the wall, calm and cool. Ahsoka stared at her longer. ' _How could someone as sweet as Georgethe be described in such an absurd way? There's no way Barriss could be telling the truth. It just can't be. Georgethe could never harm a fly! But then again, there's still some things we don't know about her and it's the same with us and what happened on … Mortis,_ ' Ahsoka thought.

Ahsoka looked at Georgethe once more when she finally spoke. "You're wrong, Barriss."

"Excuse me?"

Ahsoka sharply turned to her. "You're wrong. I've only known her for a short time but I already know how kind and sweet and good she truly is. I'm sorry for what may have happened in the past, but it's over now. A lot can change over time. And so can people. If she truly did all the things you assumed she did, then why didn't the Council inform Master Kenobi about this when they assigned her to him?"

"They wanted to keep it under special terms. Not many people knew about her and they wanted to keep it that way. That was why Master Yoda trained her privately. The younglings that were in the same class as us told their friends of course but no one believed them. Eventually, those stories grew into rumors as time passed and she gotten control over herself."

"You're saying that as if she's some crazy person!" Ahsoka spatted out.

"I am not!" Barriss spatted back.

"Uh, yeah! You kinda did!" Ahsoka shot out.

"Well, you're lucky I'm the one telling you all this. Someone else would have just given you a totally ridiculous version!"

"Who else knows about this?" Barriss avoided eye contact. "Barriss?" She sighed and faced Ahsoka before answering. "Enough to tell."

And with that, Ahsoka briskly turned around and walked away. "Ahsoka!" Said girl turned back around to stare heatedly at her so called friend. "You must believe me! That – that girl is not safe to be around!"

"That girl," Ahsoka mocked her, "happens to be my friend since my other so called friend isn't acting like a friend. And until you find the decency within yourself to apologize to the both of us, we're no longer friends." Ahsoka said, trying to keep her anger under control inside.

"Ahsoka – " Barriss tried to speak again only to be cut off by Ahsoka.

"And I better not see you or anyone else saying bad things about my friend – Georgethe – or else." She warned her.

Barriss gaped in shock as Ahsoka brushed her off and walked back to the girl patiently waiting for her. Barriss made a 'hmph' sound and briskly walked away.

Georgethe heard footsteps and looked up to see Ahsoka standing before her. "Hey. So, what did she want to talk about?" Ahsoka didn't answer but she looked concerned. "What's wrong?" Ahsoka only smiled and took one of her hands in her own.

"Nothing." Ahsoka was unsure if she should ask her what Barriss told her but she was still pretty upset with her so she chose no. "But, I just want to say that … I'm glad that we're friends." Ahsoka smiled at her.

Georgethe looked stunned for a second but she started to smile back. "Me too."

"So am I."

Both girls paled and their eyes widened in realization of whose voice that belonged to. They both were about to hightail it outta there when two strong arms sprung out and grabbed them by their torsos. Ahsoka struggled to break free from her master's iron grip but she quickly spotted Georgethe awestruck by how clever he was to sneak up on them like that. Either that or she's flushing at how close she was to him, her back pressed to his chest.

"Thought you could get away from me that easily, huh?" Anakin taunted them.

"Yes!" Ahsoka taunted back whereas Georgethe merely shrugged and said, "I had hoped." Anakin raised a brow at her before his hand squeezed her side, making Georgethe squeal and him laugh. "That's not funny!" He did it again and Georgethe squealed again at how much it tingled, considering she was very sensitive."Uh, yeah it was." Anakin smirked, making her look down and blush.

"Real mature of you, Skyguy. Now if you'll excuse me," Ahsoka started off before she grabbed his wrist and used the Force to give her enough strength to break free from his hold on her, "Me and my friend here have someplace to be." Ahsoka raised her hand out and was about to use the Force on her when Ahsoka could feel the tremor inside her. That's when Georgethe broke free on her own. Anakin gaped a bit before Georgethe twirled around to where Ahsoka was.

"She does have a point. I have somewhere I need to be. Padawan Tano, Master Skywalker, until we meet again." Georgethe spun around and looked over her shoulder to still see Anakin gaping and staring, making her blush but give him an apologetic, genuine smile of her own. She walked away, leaving them both staring at her until she left around the corner.

Ahsoka chose to look at Anakin and he stopped gaping but he still stood staring where she just was. She smirked. "Did she just …?"

"What?" Anakin asked, dazed still.

"She … she does like you!" Ahsoka exclaimed. That snapped Anakin out of his daze.

"What?!"

"That's it! She so totally likes you! Aw, that's kinda cute, don't you think?" Ahsoka batted her eyes at him, smiling like she was looking at the most adorable thing. Anakin stiffened, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Don't you dare aw at me!"

Ahsoka smirked playfully. "Aw Skyguy! Are you actually blushing?" Anakin recoiled back but his cheeks got darker. Ahsoka squealed and pointed at his face. "You are! Aw, you like her too!"

"Ahsoka!"

Suddenly, all thoughts on Barriss, Georgethe's past and what it could mean for their new friendship were all put on hold as Ahsoka once again ran away, laughing as a blushing Anakin chased her once again down the halls of the Temple.

OOO

A ding was heard on the other side of the door.

"Enter, you may."

The door opened and Georgethe stepped in, the door closing behind her. She looked across from her to see the oldest, wisest Jedi Master of them all meditating. His eyes opened and he smiled warmly once he saw who it was.

"Ah, padawan. Great to see you again, it is."

"Same here, Master. I'm here for my lesson." Georgethe set her book aside as a bright gleam covered her eyes. And in return, Master Yoda nodded in agreement.

"Then begin, we shall."

* * *

 **God, that was indeed long. But, it was for you guys!**

 **So, what do you think so far? Honestly, after what happened in the Clone Wars finale, I hated Barriss for what she did but mostly for pinning it all on Ahsoka. She's better off without that traitor. I sure wish Ahsoka had someone else besides Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme and etc to lean on, like Ge here.**

 **Next part, those crystals come back in this plot, plus some bonding with Anakin and Ge here. Until next time, this is DG signing off! And thanks for supporting, reviewing and being here! Bye guys! :D**


	7. What I Feel

**Hey guys! So, has anyone seen Rogue One yet? I have, and it was FREAKIN' AWESOME! :D**

 **That movie and my love for Star Wars has gotten me back in the swing of things. So, here you go. Also, I have some questions to ask you. I will, after this. So, I don't own nothing of Star Wars. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **So read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed for the fiftieth time. He felt tired as he watched SP-4 and JN-66 scanning the crystal fragment Georgethe gave to him on their way back from their Ryloth mission. But ever since then, he has been researching everything he could around this particular stone but every time he did, he always reached a dead end. He was currently in one of the analysis chambers and waiting for the droids to finish.

Obi-Wan's hands cupped his face with his arms supporting him as he waited in the booth, looking through the transparent barrier. He sighed and looked down, contemplating on something else. Like his padawan, for example.

Georgethe has indeed improved since their mission on Ryloth. She's been studying, practice sparring and she has learned from her mistakes from that mission. Besides, she has Ahsoka and Anakin to help her out. From that sprouted thoughts of days seeing her hanging around the two troublemakers, seeing her smile and laugh at their antics, he could feel the light side growing exponentially ever time he saw her. Hours turned into days as the older master got his nose dug deep into this little mystery.

Suddenly, he was jolted out of his thoughts by an electronic voice. "Master Jedi, we have finished."

Obi-Wan shook his head again and looked up to the droid right next to him. "Great. Now then, the results?"

"Well ..."

OOO

Obi-Wan kept staring at the silver white stone in his hand as he left from the analysis room. He walked for only a few minutes and wasn't looking where he was going when he bumped into somebody. "Oh!" Obi-Wan managed to catch his balance with use of the Force. Whereas the other person fell on his butt. "Ouch!"

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan lent a hand to him.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin took his hand and was pulled up. "Aren't you the one that always tells _me_ to look where I'm going?" He joked.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and spoke. "I believe so. However, you've already proved my point. Now, might I ask what you are doing around here?"

"Actually, I was looking for you. Master Plo informed me that the Council requests to see us in the Council Chambers right away."

"Oh, alright." Anakin then noticed the familiar stone in his friend's gloved hand.

"Is that the stone Georgethe got from Ryloth?"

"Yes. I have been trying every means to find out more about it. I finally took it to the analysis room and I manage to get some results."

"And?"

"It's quite … interesting. It seems like this stone has the capability to channel energy and create more. It has all the properties of a kyber crystal, and yet, I've never seen one quite like this before." Obi-wan looked over the silverly white stone as he spoke, his eyes looking inquisitive. "Though, kyber crystals do tend to be scattered across the galaxy. The question is: why would pirates steal bag loads of kyber crystals? Answer: Someone payed them too."

"Dooku." Anakin lowly growled out.

"Yes. But why is also another question. I better inform the Council. And before the day's over." Obi-Wan walked away with Anakin in tow when he piped up a question.

"Before the day's over?"

"Yes. If this meeting is what I think it'll be, then tomorrow I'll return to the Outer Rim and assist the Jedi Generals that are already there. And I see this as the perfect opportunity to take Georgethe with me."

That made Anakin halt. He looked at Obi-Wan with a strange look in his eyes. "Oh. Is that so?"

"Yes. I have to give her another chance out on the field. And, this could also be a good bonding experience for the both of us." Obi-Wan felt something stir up in his former padawan. An emotion. Protectiveness. He turned to face Anakin. "Is that a problem?"  
Anakin took a moment to calm himself down. "It's no problem. I just … want to know if you're okay with this."

"I took some time to think this through and … I have. I discussed this with Master Plo before. He also believes this to be a good idea. So, I will take it to heart and do it."

"Huh." Anakin felt a twinge of something sting in his chest. His gloved hand reached up to touch where it was. He felt it again and it was growing. And he knew exactly what it was. Whenever he saw Ahsoka with that Senator Lux Bonteri. When he learned of his wife's past relationship with the traitor Rush Clovis. And now, he was feeling it cling him to Obi-Wan's new protégé. And he didn't like it. "I see."

Obi-Wan suspiciously looked at Anakin before the look went away and replaced with a concerned one. "Everything will be alright, Anakin. I know you and Ahsoka have been looking out for her since I've been away a lot. And I want to say thank you. Really." Obi-Wan grinned at him.

Anakin couldn't help but give him a slight grin back. "She will be fine. Besides, I have a feeling we'll see each other out on the battlefield sooner than we think. Now, I best be off now." He walked off for a few moments when he stopped and spoke. "And Anakin?" Obi-Wan and Anakin met each others' eyes when he said. "She seems to like you."

Obi-Wan walked away, leaving a confused yet content Anakin where he was.

"She likes me." He muttered to himself. Then he remembered what Ahsoka told him before, their conversation played out in his mind. He groaned. "Why does everybody have to know about that?" But that didn't stop a warm feeling to course through him as he went after Obi-Wan.

OOO

Anakin shook his head to clear all thoughts of his talk with Obi-Wan as he walked through the Temple hallways, just after their meeting with the Council. Just as Obi-Wan said, both Jedi were needed in the Outer Rim territories starting tomorrow. Which meant that they'd all be busy for the next few weeks, months even. Hopefully, they would see each other soon in the field.

The sunshine from the halls' tall windows made the atmosphere feel nice, seeing friendly faces as he passed by. Anakin acknowledged them, feeling himself smile a bit at the nice, serene scene. Then, he felt a familiar Force signature up ahead. He felt himself smirking as he quickened his pace. However, when he turned around the corner, he didn't expect to see this scene.

Two older padawans; troublemakers they were, cornered someone to the wall. The shorter of the two watched as the taller of the two; a blond haired guy, taunting their victim.

"Oh, lookie here Trevor! It's our good old friend, Georgethe!" Brandon, the blond guy, spitted out in her face too closely, making her extremely uncomfortable. She shrank into the wall, praying that she could melt through the wall to get away from those creeps. She tried breaking free from her right when Brandon grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back. "Whoa hey! Where do you think you're going? We're just getting started!" Brandon sneered at her, having Georgethe widen her eyes in fear.

"Haha, you got her shaking, dude!" Trevor; the raven-haired one, snickered. Georgethe was indeed shaking. She considered using the Force to break free but she couldn't. She just couldn't for her own reasons. She looked over between their shoulders to see someone watching afar. Once her eyes met a piercing set of blue eyes, she felt the Force around him go inferno.

Suddenly, she felt Brandon and Trevor's bodies pulled off of her and she gasped, relieved as she looked up to see Anakin standing there, holding both boys by their collars. It took all of Anakin's self-control not to go overboard in rage. He glared them both down, having them shrink in fear.

"What are you two doing?" Anakin growled out. Trevor whimpered but Brandon put on a tough face. However, it was starting to crack when Anakin's stare turned to him. "Well?!"

"N – Nothing, Master Skywalker. We were just – just talking with our friend, that's all." Brandon stuttered out.

"It's true, Master Jedi! We were only playing around, we swear!" Trevor nervously spoke, sweating.

"Really? That didn't look like playing around to me." Anakin glared at them.

"It was just a joke, man." Brandon curtly said before Anakin's grip on him tightened, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Never call me man, ever." Anakin's voice grew darker, scarier.

"Please have mercy on us!" Trevor begged.

"Mercy?" Anakin hotly breathed out. His eyes narrowed daggers into both boys' eyes. "Out there, in the real world, there's no such thing as mercy. Not to the Separatists, not to the Sith, not even to twerps like you two." His tone changed when he looked up to meet the concerned eyes of the girl he was quickly caring about. "Unlike you two, there are those that have the tendency to show mercy to you, that have the heart to do what's right." Anakin continued staring at her when he dropped them. "Now get up and go … before I change my mind." He hissed out, getting the boys to scurry the heck out of there. Anakin watched them until they faded out before turning back to Georgethe. He saw her picking up a book of hers they had her drop.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, his tone totally different than before. Georgethe nodded as she held her book to her chest. "Did they hurt you?" She only touched the shoulder Brandon pinned to let Anakin know they did. "That two timing – !"

"No! No, it – it's nothing. I'm fine." Georgethe assured him. "T – Thank you, for helping me."

"No problem. I – " Anakin stopped when he saw that Georgethe wasn't in front of him. He looked all around and saw her walking away, her nose buried deep in her book. "Hey!" He ran after her and was able to catch up to her to grab her arm gently but firmly. "I was talking to you. Don't think you can get out of this that easily by walking away."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But I do." She walked ahead but Anakin blocked her. "Mind telling me what that was all about?" She looked down to the pages of her book, but she could feel his heated stare. "Georgethe?" She sighed out, admitting defeat. She gestured for him to follow her and led them into an empty training room. After locking the automatic door from inside, she turned back around to face him. Anakin crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a knowing look. "Well?"

"It's been going on for a while."

"What is?"

"A few of the padawans have been … saying things. Rumors. False things. But, it's all because of … of Brandon, the blond guy. Trevor just does what Brandon tells him to so he doesn't get messed with either."

"What things?"

"Random things. That," Georgethe paused, contemplating what to say, "that I tend to stutter, that I have faults, and I am an easy target."

"Why is that?" Anakin's robotic hand started forming into a fist, his anger evident.

"Because … and I quote Brandon … I'm too weak to do a damn thing about it." She whispered out, her lips trembling as she looked down, knowing quite well that that blond jerk was right.

"That low-life scum!" Anakin yelled out, making her jump back. "Oh ho, wait till I have a talk with him!" Anakin bristly turned around, ready to hunt down Brandon in every inch of the Temple. Georgethe rushed over and grabbed his arm, sending Force waves to calm him down.

"No! No, Anakin, please don't! It – It's nothing! It's stupid! Brandon's words mean nothing to me! Please don't do anything bad because of me! I'm not worth it!" Georgethe pleaded while trying to pull him back but Anakin's anger was getting the better of him, not even Georgethe's Force waves could get through to him in this state.

"Not worth it? Not worth it?! Are you kidding me?!" Anakin caught her off guard by quickly turning around and shoving her back into the wall, making her drop her book, and pinning both her hands above the wall with just his robotic one. "Of course you're worth it!" He snapped out. Georgethe breathed out shakily, stunned by what he just did. But most of all, that he was close … so close to her now. His warm breath coated her face as his bright, vivid eyes stared down at her shocked, scared ones. For a moment, one moment, Anakin swore … ' _She looks just like Padme. Wait. Did I just think that?_ '

"Stop that." Her voice brought him back to now and he couldn't stop himself from leaning in more.

"Stop what?"

"This. Just … just STOP!" She blurted out before a Force wave knocked him right off her, having her slide back down the wall and him skidding his feet across the floor to a halt. He breathed dazedly as he looked at her to see her panting and her face rose red, her hand pressed over her heart. Anakin smirked. ' _She_ is _strong with the Force_. _And it's kind of amusing to see her so flustered. Wait? What am I saying?_ '

"Oh my God. I … I uh …" She grabbed for her book. "I have to go." She stumbled getting back up and walked barely past him.

"Wait!" He bounced right back up and grabbed her elbow, pulling her back. She yelped as she almost collided with him but he kept enough distance between them. "Wait I just – I – I'm sorry! I'm sorry for doing that but I just – I just can't stand the thought of you being treated like that! I can't stand it! And worse of all, you think you're not worth it! How could you not be worth it? I mean, you're smart and strong and nice and cute and – and uh – uh … " Once he realized what he said, he mentally kicked him. Georgethe however, she was blushing and showing a flattered smile.

"Wow! I uh – I uh – um … t – thank you." Anakin couldn't speak; he was tongue-tied. She giggled helplessly and pressed her hand to her lips, grinning widely.

Anakin didn't know what to think. Although the logical side of his mind battled with his emotional side, even though Anakin was okay with being around her, he still had to remind himself that he couldn't let this form into an attachment.

For the Order …

That still made him boil in silent rage.

Attachments were a sign of weakness in the Order and a weapon their enemies could use against them. The Jedi were meant to be peacekeepers, not soldiers, which also meant no ties to anyone; in love, marriage or anything that's supposedly outrageous. However, Anakin already broke that most sacred rule.

Marrying Padme was probably the best decision he ever made. But there were some – nope, _many_ times when their marriage was tested. Long distance, the Rush Clovis ordeal, keeping their relationship a secret and living their everyday lives.

Anakin thought he was always sure about his feelings. About Obi-Wan, Rex, Ahsoka, Padme, he knew what he felt for each and every one of them.

But, he hadn't a clue what he felt for this new person in his life.

"So, what are you trying to say?"

And yet, as he looked at her glowing face from the sunbeams coming in the room … "What I'm saying is that," … her hopeful brown eyes … "I want you to know that," … and her carefree, happy smile … "I will never let anyone make you feel like that again. You are just as important as the rest of us. You are worth it." That she _is_ worth it. "Especially since you're my very own fan." Anakin grinned, making her grin back. "If you ever feel upset or need to talk about it, about anything really, just know that … you're not alone." Anakin gave her arms a squeeze. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. Sorry for pushing you like that."

"It's okay. I guess the Class A jerk that I am deserved that." He let go of her arms, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Georgethe giggled again. "Hey, this Class A jerk's not such a bad guy."

Anakin chuckled. "You're strong with the Force. I can see why. Ahsoka told me about that sparring match you two had before. You must be pretty good if you beat my padawan," Anakin mused, walking around her. She felt herself smile at the compliment from the legendary hero himself when she gasped softly at the warm voice in her ear.

"But … let's see if you can beat the Master." She bit her bottom lip as she heard the smirk in his smug voice. "We're not finished here. Not even close." She almost sighed when his hands touched her waist when she realized she had a fight to win. She spun around in his grip and broke free, jumping back. She set her book down behind her before grabbing her lightsaber, igniting its green light and getting into a fighting pose. Anakin smirked more as he did the same, a familiar blue light from his saber merging with hers.

"Let's see what you got."

* * *

 **Okay guys. How was that? I gave it my all, I did.**

 **Also, this story has so far got over 2,000 views! Hazah! That is flipping fantastic! Thank you guys so much!**

 **Now, here's my questions guys. Do you think I should make Anakin and Ge a shipping in this? Cause some of you guys keep saying you want to see them get together. And at first, I would have said nope. But now, after seeing Rogue One and me loving Anakin so damn much, I ... I think it might happen. Just let me know your thoughts on that.**

 **Also, I keep thinking about the sequels and at first, I wanted two sequels. But now, I think I want more like in between stories, I don't know yet. And also, one of the ideas I now have for one of the sequels is that Ge gets sent to the future; SW Rebels Season 2, and there's conflict between her, Ahsoka and Vader aka Anakin, and there's strong feelings between Ge and him. Including some sexy things, hint hint.  
**

 **But anyway! Yeah, so leave me your thoughts on that as well. Okay guys, so that's it for now. Next part will be a time skip but it won't be long. And the plot of the story is kicking in. I just hope I can deliver it. So, leave me your comments and thoughts about all this.  
**

 **Also, if you really want Ge shipped with Anakin, then what's their shipping name? Leave me your thoughts on that as well.**

 **Until next time, this is DG signing out. Bye guys!**


	8. Time Lapse

**Hey guys. It's been a while. So, since Saturday I've been in the Star Wars mood. So, I've been working on this nonstop. Sorry guys but inspiration takes time for me to get working on these.**

 **Honestly guys, I don't know what to think of this. I can't tell if this is good enough after two months of waiting. Again, sorry about that. But, let's read on and find out.**

 **I own nothing of Star Wars whatsover. I only own the plot and my OC's. So enjoy.**

* * *

When you're in the heart of war, time just slips on by. In the heat of battle, you feel so caught up in the momentum that everything else fades away except you and the opponent before you. When you do something boring, time just seems to slow down and take forever to get it over with. However, when you feel the opposite of that, time just seems to speed up. And when it does, you never want the feeling to end.

Well, that's exactly how Georgethe felt.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and all that time was spent devoted to taking down flanks of Separatist droids. When she found out she and Obi-Wan would be leaving for battle, excitement would be an understatement. She was overly ecstatic. For someone who would seem shy at first, she was actually very overwhelmed with feeling. Eagerness. Nervousness. Anxious. But, she couldn't care less. Not when she would finally get to fight alongside her master. But most especially, that there was a high chance that she would see Ahsoka and Anakin on the field.

Every second was spent well as she became accustomed to this whole new world …

OOO

The first night on their cruiser, she couldn't sleep. Not a wink. And so, she snuck out of her and Obi-Wan's shared quarters and began to wander about in the hallway. After entering the hanger bay, she ended up meeting who would be a long time trusted friend. R2-D2. They immediately hit it off, Georgethe quickly falling for the little droid's exciting personality, and it was through R2-D2 that she was able to connect a bit more to Anakin.

Speaking of the Jedi Master, he and Ahsoka have been seen around the cruiser during some of their mission trek. During one of her master's transmissions to the Jedi Council to keep them updated on their progress, Georgethe was surprised but beaming at seeing the daring duo. As Anakin reported to Obi-Wan, Ahsoka gave her a wink and she just grinned in return. After exchanging last words, Anakin merely glanced at her but she could see hints of a smile there, making her feel safe inside. At least some things wouldn't change.

Also, when they were able to meet up with Ahsoka and Anakin, she was also introduced to Commander Cody, Captain Rex and the 501st. She felt humbled to be in their presence and shared some good advice with her. "Experience outranks everything." Words to live by, indeed.

But what really shook her in her boots were the battles. Getting accustomed to being on the battlefield. Slashing battle droids on a daily basis. Seeing Separatist ships bombarding their own ships deep in space, struggling to stay on her feet and not fall over and crash into the wall or boxes of cargo. And most of all, the dozens – more like hundreds of troopers, droids, commanders, generals, and others bustling about around her. Spending most of your life inside the Temple makes you use to the calm, simple atmosphere only to be thrown straight into the heart of battle can be a lot to handle. It was very difficult for Georgethe.

Of course, she was more than capable of defending herself and her lightsaber skills improved more on the field and her master indeed noticed. Even so, seeing so many people injured, cities destroyed, blood everywhere … that can really break someone.

It was on a mission delving deep into Separatist territory, she felt overwhelmed with so much pain, so much agony, so much death, all of it swarmed inside her that for one moment, she passed out.

OOO

" _Are you the one?"_

 _Georgethe opened her eyes to see herself in a floral, exotic environment. "Here again?" She saw herself in her Jedi attire and she circled around herself, sensing someone near her._

" _Are you the one?"_

" _Who are you? What do you want?" She exclaimed._

" _Me? I am a being of the Force." She detected it as a woman. Suddenly, blinding light shined down on her so she covered her head with her arms. Then, the light died down and she lowered them only to gape at what she saw. It was a blonde woman in a radiating dress and her presence just spoke infinity. Strongly in the light side. "I am Daughter."_

" _Daughter?" Georgethe asked, swearing she heard that name before._

" _Are you the one?"_

" _The one what?"_

 _Her green eyes narrowed in such focus that it made Georgethe get tense. The wind blew around her as Daughter raised her hands up, causing Georgethe to look up and see both the sun and moon. Her brown eyes sparkled at seeing so many stars merging with the light blue sky. "The one destined to help keep the Force in balance. The one that will aid the Chosen One. The one that will ensure our safe future. And the one is indeed … you." Georgethe met Daughter's eyes as she proclaimed. "The Guardian."_

 _Georgethe looked crestfallen right away. "No way." Daughter narrowed her eyes. "I mean – I – I just can't be. The Chosen One needs no one. Only they and they alone can fulfill the prophecy and bring balance to the Force, not them and someone else."_

" _I'm afraid not." Daughter's face looked serious as she spoke the same way. "You are the Guardian. You have been given the greatest strength of both the light side and the dark side. You are the offspring of both good and evil. Your choices will determine the fate of us all. You are blessed … and cursed."_

 _Georgethe backed away in fear and her tense demeanor shattered into a trembling, scared girl. "N – No! I don't believe you! I don't even know you!" She cried out._

" _Yes you do. I've been with you since the moment you were born. Your mother believed so." Daughter calmly spoke._

 _She stopped in her step. Her form stopped shaking and looked dense. She slowly looked up and a hard edge came into her eyes. "What do_ you _know about her?"_

" _I know her through you. know many things about you. And your foggy past. You cannot remember what happened that day, but you dream about it often. You hear her voice when you sleep. You can sense warmth and safety one second and then cower in coldness and fear the next. You've known this your whole life. You just won't admit it."_

" _No." Georgethe closed her eyes._

" _You can sense the struggle when you use your power. You're afraid of using them on other people, that you'll hurt them, that they'll call you a freak."_

" _No!" She covered her ears and bent her head._

" _But most of all, you're afraid of what your new friends will think. Like that snippy little Torgruta – "_

" _Stop." She balled her hands in her hair._

" _Your feeble old Master – "_

" _Stop!"_

" _And the young Jedi who you've grown attached to so quickly." She felt tears sprouting in her eyes. She was having her buttons pushed, pushed to her limits. "The Chosen One himself." She felt her borders crumbling down and her fears dying out, replaced with strong emotions. "Anakin Skywalker." Irrational emotions._

" _STOP!" Her eyes glowed white as she let out a powerful Force wave, knocking Daughter far away but she stayed on her feet. She ignited her saber and was ready to charge full force when she saw Daughter's victorious smirk. She was confused until her eyes saw a golden white light instead of green. She also saw herself in an armored dark red suit with matching gloves, shoulder pads, knee high boots, a chest piece with a golden metal design of a symbol that looked familiar to her but she couldn't remember where, and her new saber looked more advanced yet ancient at the same time. The weapon of a warrior._

 _Her hair blew freely in the wind and her eyes glowed more vibrantly than before. She looked down and was shocked to see her reflection, marveled as well as stunned by her new appearance._

" _Now you know. You, my dear, are not ordinary. You were never meant to be." Georgethe could only gape when Daughter's hand cupped her cheek and made her face the woman. "You're special." Suddenly, the winds picked up and it got less sunny and more dark and foggy. Daughter gasped. "It's him! He's found us! Quickly, you must leave! Before he finds you!" She panicked._

" _Who?"_

" _My brother. You must go. NOW!" Her shout echoed all around her before everything went black.  
_

OOO

She gasped as her eyes shot wide open and she quickly sat up. Her ragged breathing was heard as she blindly looked around to see herself in her quarters. She saw Obi-Wan sitting in a chair beside her bed. Once he sensed her awake, he woke up himself and comforted her, asking if she felt alright.

She answered yes then asked what happened to her. Once he replied that she passed out on the field, she felt shaken again and was surprised when she felt arms around her, giving her an embrace. Although she was grateful for her master's gesture, inside she wished it was a certain someone who'd given her that hug instead.

Her mind flashed back to that woman. Now, she recognized her. She had been seen in her dreams before, plenty of times. Ever since she was a child. But her brother, whoever he was, darkness surrounded him. And her mother, whatever connection she has to those two, Georgethe knew one thing for sure.

She had to find out.

Even if it meant doing it alone.

* * *

 **See what I mean? I'm unsure about this.**

 **But anyway guys, I was thinking of doing a mini story/one shot compilation of ideas and scenes I want to put in this story but can't make room for. Of course, they'll be set in Clone Wars and not in Rebels. That sequel on Rebels is still gonna happen, so they'll be two different things.**

 **Also guys, I was thinking about shortening this to 15 chapters, not 20. Cause the longer this is, the more we have to wait for DG here to finish it. So, let me know on that.**

 **Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this. And thank you so much for all the love and support! Until next time, bye guys!**


	9. Realization of Sorts

**Hey guys! I finally got this up. And before the week was over. Now, I have something important to say. But I'll say it after this. Enjoy.**

* * *

The moment they arrived back on Coruscant, Georgethe immediately went to work. While Obi-Wan went to go report to the Council, Georgethe hit the books. Not many people were in the archives so she had no distractions from her objective. Madame Jocasta was kind enough to help her research. The topic; the Guardian. While the subject puzzled the elder Jedi, she was still willing to help in any way she could. Georgethe knew that if there was anyone she could talk to about personal matters, it would be her. Of course, she would have wanted to ask her master or the others for assistance. But Daughter – if that's her real name – and her taunts made Georgethe withdraw the idea. She couldn't risk it.

As she looked at the screen, she felt many things. ' _I know that woman. Daughter. Who does she think she is? Thinking I'm some kind of guardian connected to the prophecy the Jedi believed to be true? That's ridiculous. But then again, what about my connection to the Force? I do feel the light, but the dark side as well … they both feel the same to me. What about her brother? The Son. What does he have to do with all this? And Anakin … hmm … the Guardian and Chosen One. It does have a nice ring to it … oh, Ge, just quit it!_ '

She groaned irritably. She rubbed her eyes. She felt like she had been in there for hours. So far, she found nothing related to a guardian. And as far as she knows and what Madame Jocasta told her, there is nothing stated in the prophecy about a guardian aiding the Chosen One. Even if what Daughter said was true, there was nothing to find about it. Georgethe was stuck.

Then, it hit her.

What if this whole thing was just a dream? One big dream? And if it was, then why did it leave her with goosebumps on her arms and an ache in the pit of her stomach? It didn't feel like just some dream. It felt real. _Very_ real.

She sighed out, "I must see Master Yoda."

OOO

"Sense trouble in you, I do."

Georgethe babbled on as she paced, the motion not really putting her mind at ease. "This _is_ troubling! These dreams … they're coming back again … I've been having them as of late. And now, it's gotten worse! Now there's guardians and the prophecy and … and I don't know how to deal with this. I … I just don't know." She fell down on her seat, frowning.

She sighed, rubbing her arms as she trembled like a aura of coldness draped over her.

Yoda's eyes showed concern and he raised his hand out to her. "Child, come here." She looked surprised. "Bite, I will not." Yoda chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. She slowly got up and walked over, taking his hand in hers as she sat on her knees. "Calm yourself. Deep breath, take." She did as instructed and took a deep breath in and then let it all out in a small gust. "Now child, understand please. The Force, works in mysterious ways, it does. But worry, fear, these will cloud your mind and do well for you, they will not."

"But what about my dream – or vision? The Guardian?"

"Hmm, heard of in millennium, this hasn't. Since before the Old Republic. But written down, it was not … troubling, this is."

"Then what should I do?"

"Trust the Force. Feel it inside you. Let it guide you down the right path. Listen to it, and it will." That was all she could do, but she looked reluctant to agree. "Meditate on this, I will." She had to take his word for it.

She bowed to him and left his chambers, leaving the Grand Master feeling unease from the uncertain waves coming from her. She was so lost in thought that she didn't sense someone coming her way as she bumped into a familiar face.

"Georgethe, there you are!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry about that. I've been uh … busy. So, what's up?"

"Master Skywalker and I are about to leave for the senate hearing tonight. He wants me to get more involved in the political side of the war. Although, I already know it's just an excuse for him to see Senator Amidala again."

"Huh," was all she could say as she felt something stir inside her. And she wasn't sure about it.

"I was wondering – well, hoping – if you could come with us? Honestly, my master isn't the most awake person when it comes to these hearings. He always falls asleep, I'm surprised he doesn't fall over doing so," Ahsoka laughed as Georgethe tried to suppress some giggles, "but it'd be nice to have at least someone I can talk to to help get through it."

Georgethe grinned. "Well, I guess. Besides, I need to clear my head." Ahsoka looked concerned at her choice of words. "It's nothing. Let's go. We don't want to be late." Ahsoka nodded and both girls hurried down the halls.

OOO

The senate hearing was, in one word, tedious.

Georgethe kept having her ears go deaf through all the long and irritating debates. She could see why her friends kept droning off at these things. Her quiet conversation with Ahsoka was the only thing that kept them both awake. But when it was time for the Naboo Senator to speak, Georgethe diverted her attention to her, especially to not laugh out loud when Ahsoka's elbow jabbed at Anakin's side, startling him awake with a righteous funny face.

Now she understood why her friends admired the senator so much. She spoke with such passion, such drive into what she believed in; that the war can end in peace with diplomacy and not conflict nor weapons nor treason. Out of everything that happened in that dome, this was the only thing Georgethe agreed with. But sooner than excepted, the hearing was over.

She watched from the sidelines as the halls filled with senators, delegates and others walked past her on both sides. That's when Senator Amidala walked over and hugged Ahsoka then gave Anakin a genuine smile. She watched them all make small talk when she felt something off. She only had to turn to the left to spot red regal robes to see it was the Chancellor.

Chancellor Palpatine.

Ruler of the Galatic Senate.

And the last person she wanted to see.

He gave her such an off vibe, even throughout the hearing. He may seem friendly on the outside but there was something else. As she watched him greeting some other senators, she could see something lurk in his pale blue eyes. Something … devious. She almost gasped as she looked away before he could spot her spying. She saw Ahsoka wave her over and she never felt more relieved.

"Padme, this is Georgethe; Master Kenobi's new apprentice." Ahsoka presented her as said apprentice bowed before the senator.

"Senator Amidala, it is an honor to meet you. Y – You're even more remarkable in person," Georgethe spoke, kicking herself mentally for stuttering in front of her. Padme, however, giggled and bowed in return.

"Why, thank you."

"I – In fact, I've always admired you, senator. I – I think you're really amazing," Ge added, smiling giddy. She couldn't suppress how she thought highly of her. Ahsoka watched the scene in amusement. Padme blushed and smiled back.

"That's very kind of you. And please, call me Padme."

Georgethe felt her chest constrict in surprise; her cheeks pink and a bashful smile on her face "Okay." Padme giggled at the awe-struck padawan before she heard her name. And that's when Senator Bail Organa walked up and embraced Padme, starting up yet another conversation.

Ahsoka pulled her back and snickered, "Nice one." That made her friend blush in embarrassemt. Ahsoka grinned. "Hey, that's a good thing." She winked at her before standing beside Padme.

Georgethe took a few steps back; entering a small hallway, when she gasped softly as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, her back pressing into someone's chest. They were kept safe in the shadows.

"Hey." He whispered.

She smiled shyly, watching the girls from afar; a wave of warmth and safety coating her. She always felt safe when he was around. "Hey."

She felt his hand grip her waist and her hand slowly crept up to touch his. She recognized it as his robotic one and felt sympathy. She already knew of how he lost his right arm to Count Dooku on Geonosis and was replaced with a robotic one. She couldn't even imagine losing her own limb and she felt herself showing utter respect for the brave young man before her. Or rather behind her.

She blushed as she felt him return her feelings through the Force.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

His thumb rubbed a spot on her side, making her bit her lip from the sensation. "You sure?" Her hand held his, her fingers lightly rubbing his hand through the glove, making his grip on her tighten.

She looked over her shoulder and up into his eyes, uncertainty evident in them. "I don't know." His other arm wrapped around her before he gave her a bear hug. She giggled quietly.

"Don't worry about it. I got you." She closed her eyes, falling deep into the warm, soothing embrace. The one she truly needed. "I've always got you."

She could hear Daughter's words repeating in her head. She knew she wasn't wrong. She did care about her friends; especially their opinion on her. But after only knowing them for months, she actually felt like she belonged with them. Aside from being comrades, they were all friends. Great friends. But she still felt lost when it came to the Jedi Knight embracing her. Puzzling emotions. And the Guardian … were it and the Chosen One really connected? Do they both have a part to play in the Prophecy? She wanted to push those silly thoughts away, but … were they really silly?

Anakin, however, was kicking himself mentally. He was doing it again. He was being clingy to her. And he couldn't stop. It was like something inside kept reacting to her and kept drawing him to her, making it impossible to resist. He did decide that day in the training room that she's worth it. But she was making it so hard for him. And seeing her look unease and then act bashfully towards Padme, his feelings were ever-changing. He didn't know how long he could keep it together.

But her voice brought him back.

"Okay." She smiled. She reluctantly pulled away as Padme walked away with Bail and Ahsoka and followed them, leaving Anakin watching her. And for a split moment, he knew right away.

He _did_ like her. A lot. And it was growing. As he followed her, he blushed at the realization.

"Aw crud."

* * *

 **Okay guys, I have important news. Starting Monday, I'm back in school. And after a whole year, I have to go back and do what's best for my future and all that usual stuff. Which means I won't be able to update for a while. Which is why I wanted to get this part up today.**

 **So, to all of you who have read this and stayed for this story of mine, thank you so much. Really. Besides my love for Star Wars and these characters, you guys keep me going and coming back to this. And over 4,000 views, OMG! Thanks again.  
**

 **I really hope I did well for you guys on this part. I finally got the inspiration to finish it. Hopefully, I'll get the next part up when I can. So until then, I expect over 30 favorites and follows by the time I get back.**

 **This is DG signing out, luv you guys! Bye! ;D**


	10. Memories

**Hey guys! So ... 3 months ... what the heck?!**

 **I know I've been busy with college but I honestly thought I would get this done a month after the last post. But 3? Nu-uh.**

 **So, I won't keep you waiting. This will be edited for corrections and such but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The day may have been bright, but a certain pupil wasn't feeling so chipper at the moment. Georgethe was currently in a meditation room with Obi-Wan and they were doing breathing exercises. Her breathing was slow and calm and her mind was blank at the moment. But then, she felt herself wander. So many thoughts coming all at once.

Guardian. Prophecy. Family …

Her breathing grew quicker and more frequent when her mind flashed to something.

 _She was looking up to see herself in a small room, with wooden walls and white curtains draped on the side to let in some light. That's when she heard soft crying; a baby's crying, soon followed by a woman's angelic voice._

" _There there, my little angel. I'm here." She watched as the woman picked up the bundled baby from a small basket and held her in her arms, soothing her. "I'm here."_

 _She couldn't see the woman's face but she did see her long, dark hair and wearing a long sleeved white dress. She sounded so familiar. But who was she? As she looked on, she swore for one moment, she could see her eyes. Brown eyes. Her_ own _eyes._

That stirred her right awake.

"Georgethe, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes to see her hands twisted together. Her breathing was ragged and hot. She felt clammy as she looked up to her master's concerned face.

"I – I'm not sure." She tried standing up but she almost fell back on her butt before Obi-Wan caught her. "Oof!"

"Careful. What's the hurry?" He helped her stand up but she kept looking forward. He raised a brow. "I can sense your uneasiness. What's wrong?" He watched as Georgethe walked away, looking out the tall windows showings the city in the distance, the hover crafts zooming over the buildings as the sun makes them dazzle brightly. "Georgethe?"

"Master, do you ever wonder … where you come from?"

He gazed steadily as he responded. "Yes. From time to time."

"You … do?" She widened her eyes. He nodded; she saw from the glass's reflection. "Where are you from?"

"Stewjon."

"Do you … miss it?"

Obi-Wan looked down, a neutral expression on his face. "I was six months old when I was taken to the Temple. I barely remember it. So, I can't really miss it as much as I like. But, the Temple is my home now." He looked back up at her, forehead creasing as he spoke seriously, "Why are you asking me about this?" Her back arched as she hugged herself. "Do _you_ miss your old home?"

"I … I don't know." She whimpered. Obi-Wan looked stunned when she finally turned around and was trying her best not to cry. "I – I keep having these dreams, Master. I see things – he – hear things and – and I don't know what to do!" She placed her hand on her temple, feeling conflict inside as she kept going. "It doesn't matter how much I deny it and move on! It always come back!" She felt tears pricking but she felt her face heating up as she started heatedly at him. "I keep thinking of my old home, my old life, my parents! But I can't remember anything!" He stepped back as he saw her other hand starting to glow as well as her eyes. "I just – I CAN'T DO IT!" She shouted as she let out a strong Force wave, almost knocking Obi-Wan down and everything else flew to the other side of the room or crashed down. The bright glow went away and Georgethe almost came crashing down herself when Obi-Wan caught her. She moaned, holding her head.

Obi-Wan sighed, scolding her. "I told you to keep your emotions in check. You know how unstable the Force can be if you let your emotions cloud your judgment." She looked down, scowling. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed a bit. She was definitely hanging out with Anakin too much. She was already showing his habits. Still, she wasn't fully wrong.

She startled him by hugging him, trying to make that bad moment go away. Obi-Wan gazed down on her, realizing some things.

Georgethe may be a powerful Force user, but she was still human. She had conflict inside her.

She wanted to know about her past. About her home. And her parents. Were they alive? Dead? She wanted answers.

And she never hugged him first; it was always him to give her comfort or support. But he felt her vulnerability as she hid her face in his shoulder. She needed someone right now. She needed him. He hugged her back as he spoke softly.

"But … we're not allowed to not feel at all. I shouldn't have been blind to see that you were troubled by something. I should have been more open and not so orderly as the Council expects." He felt her easing down. "As your Master, I am always here for you."

She pulled away, brushing her wet eyes, and whispered, "Thank you, Master."

He helped her up and he smiled warmly "You're welcome, my padawan."

As they hugged more, something flashed in her mind. She saw it blurry, but it hung above the basket where the baby was – where _she_ was. She focused on it and when it finally cleared up, her eyes widened. She recognized it.

OOO

She ran so briskly that her shoulder barely touched Ahsoka's as she passed by. "Georgethe?"

Suddenly, Ahsoka felt herself getting dizzy and the light grew brighter as she saw someone else running past in Georgethe's place. It looked … like a Torgruta … like her … only older. She looked worried, almost scared. Then, in one moment, she was gone and the light zapped away. Ahsoka fell on her knees, clutching her chest as she panted. ' _What was that?_ ' Ahsoka looked back to where her friend ran off and narrowed her eyes. ' _Was it you?_ '

Georgethe barged into their shared quarters and almost tripped over her own feet as she flew into her room.

"That talisman … I know it's in here somewhere." She muttered to herself as she dove under her bed and dragged out a small wooden box. She took of the lid and dug through it past faded papers of writing, small colored pebbles and stones, tiny petals and fake jewels until she found it at the bottom. The talisman. The same one from the memory. She pulled it out and frowned as she gazed at it. It looked exactly the same as when it was with her when she was left on the steps of the temple as a baby. She then gazed at it with teary eyes.

Her mind filled with memories, piecing together that one moment only a Force sensitive being could remember when they were an infant.

"What are you trying to tell me, Mom?"

OOO

Georgethe had never felt so lost in her life. She sat on the stone steps in the empty courtyard, tenderly brushing the small woven treasure with her fingers, deep in her thoughts.

' _Mom gave this to me, to keep me safe from harm. It was … her good luck charm. She … she must have left it with me … when she left me. But why? I don't remember that part but … why would you give me up? Why can't I remember anything else? Where we lived? Where were you? Where was my … father? Why?_ '

She felt herself close to tears again when a warm, amused voice spoke out.

"I thought I'd find you here." She turned around to see Anakin standing there, arms crossed but he was grinning and it put her mind at ease. "I've been looking for you."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She grew concerned but she saw him grin more.

"Always the thoughtful one." She raised a brow but felt pleased. "Nope, nothing's wrong. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out with me and Ahsoka tonight? We're going to hang out in the city for a bit." Georgethe nodded but she looked distant. Now he grew concerned. "Are you okay?" She nodded numbly. Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Come on kid, what is it?" She made a whining noise, not up for chatting anymore. "You can tell me anything, remember?" He walked up to sit next to her. She looked down even more. "Please?" He dragged out the word pleadingly, making her frown crack into a grin. "Hey, I see that! Now, you have to come out."

She sighed in defeat. "Oh alright. I … lately I've been thinking about where I come from. My old home. My parents. I keep having strange feelings about them. And just a while ago, I had a memory of it. I don't know how but … I think that … the Force helped me remember it from such a young age. And I … I saw myself with my mom." She stayed silent, waiting for some kind of response to that. However, Anakin waited for her to continue when he saw the dream-catcher in her still clutching hands. He nudged his arm in hers, nodding his head at the trinket.

"This was hers. It always hung above me; it's been said they keep away bad dreams. It …" She almost whimpered when she felt his hand squeezing her shoulder lightly, comforting her. She breathed calmly and finished, " … it was with me when I was left at the Temple. It was dark and raining and cold, so so cold." She actually whimpered and started shivering from a sudden chill coming over her.

When suddenly, one arm wrapped around her and pulled her to Anakin's side, his hand rubbing up and down her arm to keep her warm. Finally, she let the tears roam free as her face leaned into the crook of his neck, his chin on top of her head, as they stayed in comforting silence as they looked up at the ancestral tree, the leaves blowing freely in the sky.

"I still don't know why she left me. Maybe she didn't want me after all. Maybe I wasn't worth it." she murmured.

"Ssh. Don't say that. Of course you're worth it." She blushed at that. "Look, the past can ruin your future if you allow it."

"Master Yoda used to tell me that."

"Well, he's right. What matters is what's happening now. You may have been alone before, but not anymore. Now you have … us." She dared move away a bit to look at him only to have him brush her tears away. His arm still wrapped around her as he squeezed her again. "Okay?" She nodded numbly, still uncertain. He frowned before getting up when he realized that to him, she looked so small sitting on those steps. _So_ small … Anakin grinned. "Shorty."

Now that drew her attention. "Huh?"

"Shorty."

She pouted and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I am not short! I am quite tall for my age, I'll have you know."

"You sure about that? You look so small just sitting there. It's actually kinda cute." Anakin teased, smirking.

She gaped. "Oh no you didn't! I am _not_ cute! I am just modern. Studiously, hard working, neatly modern! Unlike _some_ people I know," she ranted. Suddenly, she yelped but giggled as Anakin grabbed her from behind. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Eh … nope!" He hugged her as her legs swayed in mid air.

"Is this amusing to you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

She whined but she made no attempt to break free. Being this close to Anakin was making her feel less anxious and more fluttered. Plus, she didn't feel that worrisome anymore. But this was just what she needed. He laughed some more, swinging her around before letting her down, keeping her steady as he grabbed her hand. "Now come on. Ahsoka's probably waiting."

Georgethe nodded before keeping her treasure secure in her free hand. Maybe Anakin was right. The present is what matters. I mean, you can't just change the past …

Right?

* * *

 **BTW, that last line was hinting at the future sequels to this. ;)**

 **Anyway, guys, thank you so much for the continued support on this, the faves, follows and your love for this. And we're halfway through! But it's still a long road ahead, for me especially.  
**

 **Now, I think I'm going to continue this by asking if we can get 10 more faves and follows on this as it does mean a heck of a lot to me. And the next part is gonna be a lengthy one and after that, things will get intense!  
**

 **Sorry again for the long wait, guys! I'm really giving my best on this and since Star Wars is a constant love of mine, I'm not stopping on this.**

 **So, until next time, bye guys! :)**


End file.
